The Life I Live
by KJBEBEKLANLH12345
Summary: Erin has a daughter who is 18, can she keep her safe from everything or will she drive her away with the fear of losing her like she did Nadia.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa!" A teenage girl says running into Voight's arms.

"Hey Em. What you doing?" he says.

"Typing my speech I have to give at the graduation breakfast tomorrow. Since I was in student council I have to say something. Where's mom?" she asks.

"Emery listen…." He starts to say walking her over to sit her in the chair.

"She isn't coming is she?" She asks.

"I don't think so honey." He says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey why the long face?" a familiar voice says sneaking up the stairs.

"Mom! You made it. I didn't even here you pull up." Emery says hugging her.

"Of course I wouldn't miss my only daughter's graduation from high school. I love you way too much for that." Erin said.

"Come on dad is inside. I'm sure he'd love to see you both." She says.

"Honey we will be right in I need to talk to your mom for a sec." Voight says as Emery goes in the house.

"Where have you been Erin?" He says.

"Hank relax, I'm here aren't I." Erin says.

"Well at least you don't reek like booze this time." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps back.

"Nothing let's just go inside. This is her weekend it's not about us." He says holding the door open.

"Hey Voight. Erin." A man says.

"Dylan, where did my daughter go?" Erin asks.

"She went to her room to grab something." Dylan says.

Erin walked up the stairs and turned into her daughter's room.

"Emery Kay what are you doing up here?" she asks.

"I'm trying to find the picture of you and me grandpa took at prom. I had a copy made for you." Emery says rustling through her closet.

"So are you excited for graduation?" Erin asks.

"Oh hell yeah. I'm ready to get out of high school." She says.

"So did you decide where you are going to school?" She asks her daughter.

"Yeah I'm going to the police academy in Chicago. Didn't dad tell you?" Emery said.

"No he didn't. I'll be right back." Erin says agitated.

Erin comes down the stairs and storms into the kitchen.

"You told our daughter she could go to the Chicago police academy and you didn't think it was a good idea to, I don't know tell me." Erin shouts.

"Last time I checked it's her decision where to go Erin." Dylan says.

"Yes but I'm her mother I should be told these things."

"Erin please tell me when the last time you came to see her was. Hank told me you were back at your old habits again. Remember that's the reason I got custody in the first place. You're lucky Hank reasoned with me back then otherwise you wouldn't have a say at all." He says.

"That's enough you two. You both will get along for one weekend for your daughter and that's final." Hank said strictly.

They both nod and it was silent for a while. Pretty soon Emery comes down the stairs with the picture in tow.

"Here ya go mom. I put it in this picture frame. Isn't it cute?" She says with a smile.

"It's beautiful baby. I love it. Thank you." Erin says hugging her daughter.

"Dad can we all go out to eat somewhere please."

"Emery you know I have to go to work in an hour since I got tomorrow off for the ceremony and everything else." He says.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry." she says.

"How about I take my two beautiful ladies out for dinner tonight and we will also grab something for you dad to eat when he gets home late tonight." Hank says.

"Sounds good to me." Erin says.

"Momma will you braid my hair before we leave?" Emery asks.

"Of course but first will you go grab your volleyball and meet me in the backyard." Erin says with a smirk.

Emery shakes her head yes and takes off up the stairs. Erin heads out the back door into the yard, leaving Hank and Dylan to talk.

"Hank, Emery's not a baby anymore. I can't just tell her mommy's sick and leave it at that. She's eighteen she asks questions." Dylan says.

"Dylan she raised Emery for four years without your help and didn't relapse until you came back and tried to take her permanently. When I sat down with you and we worked out our custody agreement that was in everybody's best interest. If I thought she was going to do anything to put Emery in danger, I wouldn't fight for her as hard as I do." Hank says.

"Hank when I talked to you last you said she wasn't working. You said she quit. I need to know you can get her to stop all of this and to start working again" He said with a look of worry.

"Dylan what's going on?" Hank asks.

"I have cancer stage four liver. The doctor's said I have 6 months left to live. I guess all of that underage drinking I did with Erin when we were younger has finally caught up with me. I need to know that Erin will be there for her. She loves her mom more than anything. I have never said a bad thing about her to Emery. She doesn't know anything about her problems and I haven't told her anything about the cancer I want Erin to be here when I do. She's eighteen so she can live with whoever she wants but since she wants to go to school in Chicago I think its best she live with one of you because I won't be around." Dylan says looking out the window at his daughter and her mother.

"You need tell Erin and your daughter but how about we do it Monday morning before we leave. Do you want me to take her back with me?" Hank says.  
"No I want to spend the time I have left with her. Well anyway I'll tell Erin tonight I'm sure she will still be up at midnight. I'm going to go to work now. I will see you later." Dylan says walking to the back door to open it.

He waves to the girls and just as the door shuts Emery says "Bye daddy love you."

The night went by so quickly after he left and before they knew it, it was dinner time.

"Alright ladies where do you want to go I can drive us to Peoria and we can go somewhere there." He says.

"Grandpa that's forty-five minutes away. I think I want Dairy Queen."

"Well since we are in Henry, Illinois were the population is nowhere close to that of Chicago. I will allow us to walk up the street to DQ." He says.

The girls both laugh, they grab everything they need, and head out the door. The walk wasn't long at all, it was only about four blocks. The whole way there they laughed and joked with one another, but all Hank could think about was what Dylan had disclosed to him. They got their food to go and they went down to the river to sit and eat.

"So Em how was your finals?" Erin asks.

"I didn't have to take any mom. Remember I told you that when you called me before I got out of school." She says.

"Oh yeah. It just slipped my mind I guess." She says.

"So you want to go to the police academy?" Hank asks.

"Yeah I've been thinking about it for a while. I applied and got in so I realized that was the perfect career for me. I mean you both do it and I'd love to help people the way you guys do." She says.

"Honey I really would prefer you to do something else ok." Erin says worriedly.

"I already decided. I thought you would be happy I'm following in your footsteps." Emery says confused.

"I am. Just making sure you are certain this is what you want." Erin says.

"It is I promise." She says with a grin.  
"Ladies what do you say we head back up to the house and watch a movie."

They all head up the river hill and back towards the house. When they get there Emery runs up the stairs and grabs a movie from her room.

"What do you guys say to watching Grown Ups?" Emery asks.

"Sounds good to me." Hank says.

"I'll go make popcorn." Erin says.

Emery walks over to the hall closet and pulls out a blanket. She walks back over to the couch where her grandfather is sitting and plops down next to him.

"Hey Kid." He says.

"Hey Pops." She says looking at him with a smile.

"You turned out ok, you know." He says.

"Not to sound conceited but I know." She says with a giggle.

"Ok let's start the movie." Erin says sitting down.

"Gramps you have the remote, can you press play?" she asks.

"Sure thing kid." He says.

Emery snuggles close to her mother as the movie begins. It was about ten o'clock when it ended and Emery went upstairs to shower.

"Erin, Dylan needs to talk to you so he wants you to stay up until he gets home." Hank says.

"Ok I will. You can take the guest room, I'll just crawl in bed with Emery tonight." Erin says.

"Ok goodnight." He says walking towards the guest room off of the kitchen.

Erin went upstairs to talk to Emery before bed.

"Hey sleepy."

"Hi mommy." She says barely awake.

"I'll be up in a little bit. I'm going to wait for your dad to get home." She says.

"Okay night love you."

"Night love you too." Erin says shutting the door.

Erin sat on the couch flipping through channels until Dylan came home. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about but she assumed it was about how she had been acting lately.

"Listen if this is about how I've been lately…" she starts to say but is quickly cut off.

"Erin, I'm sick. I have stage four liver cancer. They gave me six months."

Erin sat in complete shock, and didn't say a word. Even though they butted heads a lot she never wanted her daughter to lose her father not at any age let alone at eighteen.

"I want to tell her Monday before you leave to go home. So that way she has you when she gets mad at me she has you to talk to. I do want to talk about how you're acting though you have approximately six months to clean up your act so you can be what our daughter needs." He says grabbing her hand.

"Are they sure?" she says finally.

"Yes, there is nothing they can do. It's to advance." He says as she gives him a big hug.

"No matter how much you think I hate you. I want you to know I still do love you, I always will. You gave me our beautiful daughter and for that I'm grateful." She says.

"Why do you think I never got married?" He asks.

"Because you're a jack ass." She says with a giggle wiping her tears away.

"True. We were never good for each other but we did something right with our daughter. I love you too for giving her to me. I couldn't imagine not having her." He says kissing her

"I feel really bad but we are not sleeping together." she says laughing.

"Yeah that's probably not a good idea. Sorry it was just in the moment." He says.

"It's ok. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She says kissing him on the cheek and heading for the stairs.

She stops outside of her daughter's door and pulls herself together. When she opens the door she finds her daughter fast asleep, she climbs in bed and snuggles close to her. Erin kisses her head and quickly falls asleep beside Emery.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole next day was centered completely around Emery. Erin got up around eight thirty and shortly after Emery came fumbling down the stairs.

"Here you want this?" Erin says handing her coffee.

"Is there creamer in it?" she asks.

"Of course Hazelnut. It's just the way you like it." She responds.

"Thanks mom." Emery says sipping her coffee.

The house was quiet, so the girls sat and drink there coffee waiting for Dylan and Hank to get up. Erin flips threw a magazine and every so often looks across the table at her daughter. She can't believe that her baby is graduating already. What happened to that little innocent baby she held in her arms and looking down at her sweet little face thinking there was no way in hell she'd ever get through the first year.

"Mom why are you staring at me smiling." Emery says looking up from her phone.

"No reason." Erin says looking back at her magazine.

The girls here the front door open, and both look at each other confused. Hank walks into the kitchen carrying a bag of food.

"Who's hungry?" He asks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Erin asks.

"If you're thinking pancakes and bacon from the diner. Then yes you're right." He says handing them both a box of food.

"Thanks Grandpa." She says.

"You're welcome kid." He says going to grab the syrup.

They eat breakfast and talk about many of the memories they have from when Emery was little. The emotions of that day were happy and Hank was excited to just be spending time with both the girls especially since Erin had been MIA lately. Hank was mad but he was just happy she showed up.

"You remember when she was two, I walked into the living room and found you two snuggled up on the couch asleep. She hadn't slept all night because she was sick. I was exhausted and just wanted her to sleep. You took her while I went to the drug store for more medicine. I was gone ten minutes and when I got back you both were asleep. It was so cute." Erin said to Hank.

"Yeah she screamed all night and none of us got sleep that night." Hank said.

"Hey Dad." Emery says looking towards the living room.

"Hey go grab you're speech we have to go. We are going to be late." He says.

Emery runs into her father's office and grabs her speech off of the printer. They all load into the car and get there around ten. They hurry inside, and find seats just before it starts. The principal talks for a while, then the superintendent, and then it was Emery's turn.

"The first thing they tell you when you get to high school is that it goes by in the blink of an eye so make the best of it. As freshmen we all looked at them like they were crazy but now here we are about to start a new chapter in our lives. We have learned our limits and know what we are capable of which will help us in our futures. I have enjoyed being with most of my class since kindergarten and today is very bittersweet for all of us. It is also what is best for us we will all remember our time together and experiences with one another. Let's show them what the class of 2015 can do. Thank you." Emery says then walks back to her seat.

"That was really good sweetie." Dylan says giving her a hug.

"Thanks dad." She says.

"Why didn't you guys get something to eat?" he asks.

"We ate already. Hank got us pancakes from the diner." Erin whispers

Dylan nodded his head and they all sat in silence until everyone was done giving speeches. They were there until eleven and then headed home. Emery's friend Tessa came over to get ready for the ceremony soon after they got back. They went upstairs and blared some music while they did their hair.

"Mom can you come help me please?" Emery yells down the stairs.

"I'm coming." She yells heading up the stairs.

Erin walks into the room and the girls turn down the music.

"I need help my hair doesn't want to curl. You're the only one who can get it perfect." Emery says without taking a breath.

"Okay sweetie calm down and hand me the wand." Erin says calming her daughter.

Emery hands it to her mom and sits in the chair in front of her. Erin watches the way that Tessa and Emery are with each other and it's the why they have always been, silly and entertaining, they have been best friends since kindergarten and are still closer than ever. Emery has brought Tessa to Chicago to stay for the weekend a lot, she's like a second daughter to her.

"So Mama Erin how have you been?" Tessa asks.

"I've been good. What about you?" Erin says without trying to sound guilty.

"Good. I'm ready to get graduation over with. I'm so nervous." She says.

"Tess you will do great, it's just a speech and you're great at talking." Emery says with a giggle.

They sit and talk until Emery's hair is done. All Erin can think about is at least she gives her daughter one last day of a normal life before everything comes crashing down. Erin sits and does Tessa's hair while Emery gets dressed. Her dress was a mint green with a cute belt to go around it. Tessa's dress was all white and had lacy material around the arms. The girls left around one because they had to be there for pictures. Erin got her stuff and got ready in the bathroom. The ceremony didn't start till two, so she hurried and got dressed. She was trying to hide the fact she was withdrawing and she was surprisingly doing very well at it, but who knows how long that was going to last. She was addicted to prescription drugs so most the time, unless it was mixed with drinking, she was a completely functional drug addict.

"You ready to go?" Dylan asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Erin says stuffing a pill bottle back in her bag.

They get in the car and drive to the school. Everyone hurries inside and they wait for it to start. It takes about an hour before they start handing out diplomas. Tessa did a great job with her valedictorian speech and Erin was eagerly waiting for Emery's name to be called for her diploma.

"Emery Kay Lindsay." The principal says.

"I really wish you would have let me change her name." Dylan whispers.

"I'm not going to do this with you right now." Erin says with a sharp voice.

Hank glared at the two and they knew he was upset with them. They instantly stopped and were again engaged in their daughter. When the ceremony came to a close, everyone started clapping, and Erin stood up and loudly whistled. She had tears streaming down her face and she didn't even notice them. Her emotions were all over the place happy, sad, mad, and a lot of other things. Once they made it through the crowd, they met Emery in the courtyard outside of the school.

"Em, I'm so proud of you baby." Erin says kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mom." Emery says hugging her back.

"Ok out of the way it's my turn. Good job kid." Hank says throwing his arms around her.

"Thanks Gramps." She says.

"Good job Sweetie." Dylan says coughing as he hugs her.

"Dad are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah of course. Why don't you three get together for a picture?" he says clearing his throat.

Dylan takes a picture of the three of them, then everyone got the chance to take a picture by themselves with her.

The rest of the afternoon was perfect Emery had her whole family surrounding her and that was all she wanted. She also knew a lot more than what her parents were giving her credit for but she didn't let it show she just enjoyed every minute of that day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emery, wake up." Erin says gently shaking her daughter.

"What time is it?" Emery says with a moan.

"It's ten in the morning. We have something we need to talk to you about. Meet us downstairs in the living room ok." She says in a sincere tone.

Emery gets out of bed and goes straight into the bathroom as Erin leaves. Emery had no idea how much this day was going to change her life. Erin walks into the living room where the men are sitting, she looks at the two of them and she senses their fears.

"She'll be right down." Erin says sitting on the couch next to Hank.

They sit in silence for about five minutes before Emery comes down the stairs.

"What did I do?" Emery asks sitting next to her mom.

"Nothing. Why did you do something we should be mad about?" Dylan asks.

"No." Emery says with a smirk.

"Listen baby there is something your father has to tall you and it is going to be hard to hear." Erin says grabbing her hand.

"Okay." She says confused.

Emery looks at her father who is having a really hard time finding the right words.

"Sweetie, I'm sick. I have cancer." Dylan says.

"Cancer is treatable nowadays. You're going to be ok. Right dad?" Emery says holding back the tears.

"I only have a little time left. The treatments won't work. It's too far advanced." Dylan says.

Emery looks at her dad in disbelief as tears stream down her face. She starts to ball, she turns and buries her face in her mother's shoulder. Erin rubs her daughters back trying to comfort her, as Dylan thinks of what he's going to say next.

"How long?" Emery finally says through the sobs.

"Six months at the most. You're going to stay here until college starts and then your mother and grandfather are going to come get you." Dylan says.

"But that's only three months from now." Emery says puzzled.

"I don't want you to see me in pain. The last three months I have will be spent in the hospital so they can control my pain." Dylan says.

Emery takes off up the stairs and Erin follows closely behind. When she gets to Emery's room she finds her daughter throwing clothes into a duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" Erin asks her very distraught daughter.

"I am not staying here and watching him die. I am going back to Chicago with you." She says.

"Emery he needs you right now." Erin says.

"I can't watch him die mom." Emery says breaking down in her mother's arms.

"If you don't stay and spend this time with him you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." She says hugging her.

"Do you have to go home today?" She asks.

"Your father wants to spend time with just you. As much as I'd like to stay here to make sure you're ok. I think it's best if I go home. I'll come visit on the weekends and if you need me call me." Erin says brushing her daughter's hair behind her ear.

Emery nodded her head and followed her mother back downstairs. When she saw her dad she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much and I am so very sorry." Dylan says kissing the top of her head.

They all sit and talk for a while and around noon Hank gets a call.

"Hey kid it looks like I have to go. I'm sorry." Hank says.

"It's ok gramps. I understand. Love you." She says giving him a hug.

"I love you too." He says.

"I'm guessing that means you have to go to." Emery says turning to her mom.

Erin looks at Dylan, than hank, and finally back at her daughter. She didn't want to lie to her daughter but she also didn't want her knowing the truth.

"Yeah I guess I should." Erin says with a smile.

Emery says good bye to her mother and grandfather at the door. Then she heads for the kitchen as the adults talk.

"Call me if you need me." Hank says.

"You can call me too." Erin says.

"Thank you both. I couldn't have told her by myself. Bye see you both soon." Dylan says closing the door.

"Erin I'm giving you on last chance to have your badge back. You have to stop all of this right now." Hank says walking her to her car.

"I don't want it back." Erin says getting into her car and driving away.

Emery went upstairs and curled up in a ball and cried for a few hours. She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night. She was trying to prepare herself for what was to come. She also couldn't stop thinking about all the things her dad was going to miss out on in her life. Like her wedding and when she had kids of her own. She couldn't deal with seeing him at least that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Those three months flew by, Erin was back at the precinct and she was living with Voight. He drug tested her regularly to make sure she was keeping up her end of the deal. Life was as good as it could be with everything she was dealing with. Every chance she got she went to see Emery and they would do something together that would take her mind off of her ailing father.

It was the day before Erin was supposed to go get Emery and move her to Chicago. The day was generally normal. She got up, went downstairs to have her coffee with Hank, and then they both drove to work. They were always the first people there in the morning. Erin usually sat at her desk and did paper work but today was different when she got to her desk the picture of her and Emery caught her eye she picked it up and just stared at it for a while. She kept it on her desk and people just assumed it was her cousin they had no idea it was actually her daughter.

"Hey you. What you got there?" Jay asks.

"Nothing." Erin says sitting it gently down on her desk.

"No it's not nothing. I know that grin. But its ok you don't have to tell me. I'm just glad to see it again." Jay says with a grin.

Erin gives him a slight grin just as her phone rings.

"Lindsay." She says answering her cell.

"Momma." Emery says crying.

Erin hurries into the break room to talk on the phone in private.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asks her hysterical daughter.

"I'm at the hospital. They won't let me in the room they just told me dad wants me to take the truck and drive to Chicago." Emery says balling.

"You can't drive here by yourself. I'll talk to your grandpa hold on a second." She says walking towards Voight's office.

When she walks in he is on the phone so she quietly sits and waits. Occasionally whispering in the phone to her daughter. She waited about five minutes and Hank hung the phone up and sighed.

"Your granddaughter is on the phone. Dylan told her to drive here by herself. He's in the hospital." Erin says putting her daughter on speaker phone.

"Hey Em. Did you drive to the hospital?" he asks.

"Yes." She says.

"We are going to leave now. I want you to go back home and get all your stuff together and wait for us." Hank says.

"Okay." She says.

Hank looks at Erin with a look of sorrow. Erin knew that something was really wrong in that moment.

"Baby we love you and we will be there soon." Erin says hanging up.

"When you walked in I was on the phone with the hospital. They don't think he's going to make it through the night they are going to let her in to say goodbye now. Tessa is with her so she is going to drive home and wait with her tell we get there." Hank says.

"Okay, let's go get my daughter please." Erin says trying to hold back the tears.

They walk out of the office and by this time everyone was there. Erin walks to her desk and grabs her stuff.

"Lindsay and I have to go somewhere we won't be back until six tonight. So I need you all to hold down the fort here." Voight says walking out the door with Lindsay leaving everyone confused.

It takes them about three hours to get to Henry from Chicago. The whole way there Erin was worried about Emery. She didn't say much in the car she just scrolled through pictures on her phone.

"Erin she will be ok. She has a mom that loves her unconditionally." He says trying to reassure her.

Erin just nods her head. When they get into town she immediately becomes more and more impatient. As soon as Hank stops the car in front of the house Erin gets out and runs inside.

"Emery?" She says.

"We are upstairs." Tessa yells.

Erin goes up the stairs and finds her daughter curled up in a ball on her bed crying with her best friend sitting right next to her rubbing her back.

"Emery. I'm here its ok. Everything will be ok."

"Dylan died about fifteen minutes ago. They called right before you got here." Tessa says.

"Can you go tell Hank please?" Erin asks.

Tessa nods her head and leaves. Erin crawls in bed next her daughter and they just lay there.

"Mom. He was supposed to have more time." Emery says burying her face in her pillow.

"Sweetie he was ready. I'm glad you got to say goodbye to him. He isn't in pain anymore. You have to know he loved you more than anything. It will be ok. It is bad now but eventually it won't hurt as bad." She says to her grieving daughter.

They lay there for a half hour and then Emery decides she's ready to go. She gets up and grabs a box and doesn't say a word. She walks down the stairs and out the door to the car. Erin comes down the stairs with more boxes.

"She doesn't want to talk about it yet. She just wants to go I think this house has too many memories for her she's ready to leave." Erin says to Tessa and Hank.

"We will go get the rest of her boxes." Hank says looking to Tessa.

Erin carried the boxes to the car and found Emery on the porch swing with no expression.

"Hey…" Erin started to say but was cut off by her daughter.

"Mom are you still doing drugs?" She asks blatantly.

Erin looks at her daughter in complete shock she had no idea that her daughter knew she thought she hid it well.

"What?" Erin finally spits out.

"Mom please don't lie to me. If you are doing drugs I need you to stop because I can't lose you too." She says staring to tear up.

"I was, after Nadia was killed I was in a dark place. I know that isn't an excuse. I'm living at grandpa's that's where we will be living until he trusts me again. How did you know?" she asks.

"You butt dialed me one night I heard you ask someone for pills. It was three in the morning. I'm not mad I just need you to promise me you won't ever do it again." Emery says looking at her mom with her sad blue eyes.

"I promise." She says hugging Emery and kissing her head.

Hank and Tessa walk out of the house with a dirty old wagon that had boxes in it.

"I think we got all the boxes. Tessa found the wagon in the garage figured we could use it instead of making twelve trips." Hank says.

"I didn't even know dad kept this. I never go in the garage because we just use it for storage." Emery says.

Hanks phone rings just as he is loading the last box in the car.

"Voight, we need you back here ASAP. This case we got is strange and we need you guys here." Antonio says.

"We are on our way back now." He says hanging up.

He walks back up on the porch and puts the wagon in the house. The girls are still sitting on the swing talking. As much as he doesn't want to rush them he knows they really need to get back.

"Kid are you ready? I know this is hard." He says.

"It's what dad wanted. I'm ready." She says.

"We will come back and get the rest of your stuff, after we get the stuff you are bringing now situated." He says reassuring his granddaughter.

"Bye Em. I love you." Tessa says.

"Bye Tess. I love you too." she says hugging her friend goodbye.

They all get in the car and head for Chicago. Emery although she is very sad, is ready for her new adventure she knows that her dad wouldn't want it any other way. Hank had arranged for his body to be brought to Chicago, Emery was the only family he had, so he knew it wouldn't be an issue. He had also forgot to mention to the girls that he was in possession of the will and a couple other things he wasn't going to mention until Emery got more settled.


	5. Chapter 5

They got back to the precinct around five thirty.

"We have to stop here before we go home." Voight says to his granddaughter.

"Ok that's fine." Emery says.

All three of them get out of the car and walk inside. When they get into the squad room everyone is looking at them.

"Emery go in my office please." Hank says.

Emery walks into the office and sits on the couch. She is trying her best not to cry. She just wants to get back to her grandpa's as quickly as possible.

"What do we got?" Erin asks her team.

"Eighteen year old boy drug overdose. It's a new drug, it's becoming more popular by the minute. It is sold in this club." Antonio says pointing to the address on the white board.

Erin looks up at Hank and then towards the office where her daughter is. Her daughter was the same age and she couldn't imagine her not being here anymore. She felt so sorry for his parents.

"What did his parents say?" Voight asks.

"They said he was a good kid. He never got in any trouble and as far as they knew he had never done drugs before." Jay says.

"Who is the girl?" Antonio asks

"My granddaughter." Voight says.

Everyone looks around confused. They had no idea Hank had more than one grandchild.

"So what's our plan?" Erin says quickly changing the subject.

"We want to send someone in undercover. The only problem is we are having a hard time finding someone who looks young enough." Jay says.

Emery is in her grandfather's office listening to everything they are saying about the case.

"I'll do it." Emery says walking out of the office.

Everyone looks at the office door. Erin is in complete shock, she can't believe her daughter would volunteer for something that could be potential dangerous.

"No." Erin finally says.

"Mom, come on I'll be fine. It will take my mind off of things. Please."

Erin looks at her daughter, then around the room. Everyone looked confused.

"Emery you aren't doing it. Now please go back in my office we will leave in a little bit." Voight says.

Emery listens to her grandfather's request. Erin sat in silence while everyone was trying to process what Emery had said.

"Did she just…" Ruzek starts to ask.

"She's my daughter. Now are we sure there is no one we can get to do it?" Erin spits out and then changes the topic.

Everyone looks at each other in shock and then back at Erin.

"Let's get back to the case we will deal with this later. Erin and Halstead go talk to the parents again and look around the kid's room. Ruzek and Dawson call in witnesses and have them come in tomorrow for questioning. " Voight says.

The team tries to ignore the new information they just learned and focus fully on the case. Hank walks into his office to find Emery with her headphones in. He does some things at his desk and waits for his granddaughter to question his reason for not letting her go undercover. As Emery sits there in silence she thinks about her mother's overprotectiveness and how her grandpa agreed with it, she didn't know if she should be as mad as she was because she does see the point that it is dangerous. Maybe it was her grief talking but she didn't care whether it is dangerous or not, she wanted to do it. She was a lot like her mother in the sense of she was just as stubborn.

"I don't understand why I can't do it?" Emery finally says pulling her earphones out.

"Because your mother said no and it's too…."

"Dangerous, I know. What are you guys going to do when I get done with the academy and work on the streets? You won't be able to protect me forever." Emery says getting angry.

"You are my only granddaughter, I will protect you as long as I live, just like I protect your mom." Hank says in a serious tone.

Emery knows that she better just stop talking before she gets herself into trouble. She plugs her head phones in, leans back on the couch and closes her eyes. At this point she can't wait until her mother gets back so she can go to her grandpa's and crawl into bed.

Erin had a really awkward car ride with Jay. They got to the home of Sara McAllister around six thirty. They knocked on the door, and a young girl answered.

"Sweetie, is your mommy home?" the little girl nods her head and runs up the hall.

Shortly after a women with puffy red eyes came to the door.

"Ma'am we are the detectives assigned to your son's case. I'm Detective Halstead and this is Detective Lindsay. We are so sorry for your loss. I know this isn't a great time but we do have a few questions for you." Halstead says.

"Its fine come on in." she says.

"Can you tell us a little about you son?" Erin ask as they go to sit in the living room.

"He was a good kid never got into any trouble, he got good grades, and when I had to pull doubles he would help me take care of Lily. He never did drugs until that night. He just turned eighteen last month. He was excited for his senior year." She says tears streaming down her face.

"Do you mind if I look at his room?" Halstead asks.

"No, whatever you need." She says.

Jay leaves the two women to talk. Erin just kept thinking what if it was Emery how would she feel.

"Did he work anywhere?" Erin asks.

"No, I wouldn't let him. His sports were more important, the basketball coach said he might have gotten a full ride to school if he kept playing the way he did." Sara says balling.

"I am so sorry." Erin says trying to comfort her by giving her a hug.

"Do you have any kids?" Sara asks finally calming down.

"Yes, I have a daughter." Erin says realizing that is the first time she has ever told a grieving mother that when she was asked.

"How would you feel if you lost her?" she asked Erin.

"I'm finished with his room. I tried not to move anything." Halstead says walking back in.

"I don't think we have any more questions for you right now. If you need anything go ahead and call me." Erin says handing her a card.

Jay and Erin get into the car and for a while they just sit there. Erin finally started the car and drove off. Erin knew eventually she would have to tell Jay her story and now was as good as time as any.

"When I was thirteen, I met Dylan he was three years older than me, I stopped prostituting and went with him for a while. He was a good guy but he had a bad drug problem. One day I got back to this dive apartment we were staying in and he wasn't there, he didn't come back. Hank moved me in with him shortly after that. Then about two weeks later I went to the doctor because I was really sick and so Hank dragged me there. They told me I was pregnant, and eight months later I had Emery. I was only fourteen, I took care of my daughter and went to school, and that was it. When she was four Dylan found us, he was clean, and he was surprised to learn we had a daughter together. For two months it was great he was a wonderful dad. Then all hell broke loose his mother demanded he get full custody of her and take her back to the little town they lived in. The judge gave her to him for an entire summer that year. I started doing drugs again, and was distant from everyone, it was because I couldn't stand being away from my daughter. He found out and asked the court to drug test me. Hank sat down with me and discussed my best options. We came up with I would get her part of summer, weekends here and there, every Christmas, and her birthday. Hank sat down with Dylan, his mother, and their lawyer. They agreed, and my daughter was taken from me. Dylan and I hated each other, his mom died when Emery was six, and our relationship got a little better but not much. He died this morning and I needed to be with my daughter she is also moving back in with me so she can attend the police academy." Erin says trying not to cry.

Jay sits in silence trying to process everything he had just heard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jay asks.

"I didn't know how and also no one knowing about her kept her safe." She says.

"Well let's get back so I can meet her." Jay says trying to understand the position Erin was in.

They get back to the precinct and walk into the squad room to find it empty. Hank was in his office, Erin and Jay start walking towards his office as Emery comes out of the break room.

"Mom can you please take me to grandpas?" Emery pleads.

"Yes I will take you and help you get settled but first I want you to meet my partner."

"It's very nice to meet you, I am Jay…"

"Halstead I know my mom always talks about you. Nice to meet you too." Emery says with a giggle.

They talked among themselves for a little while. Erin was so happy to see Emery smile and giggle especially with the day she had. Hank comes walking towards them and Emery gets a kind of angry face.

"Take my car and take her home okay. I'll get a ride with Jay later." Hank says.

Erin grabs the keys from him and they both head out. Emery tried to convince her mom the whole way home to let her go undercover but the answer was still no. Although Erin actually did consider it because maybe it would change her mind about going to academy instead of college. When they got home they unloaded stuff and Erin helped her make up her bed. Emery went to bed around ten and around eleven thirty she woke up screaming. Erin ran in to find her daughter balling and she realized it finally hit her daughter that her father was gone. That night they both slept in the same bed snuggled up. Although Emery was eighteen when she was scared, sick, sad, or she wanted something she still called Erin mommy.

"It will be ok sweetie. I am so sorry. I love you." Erin says holding her daughter close while she cries.

"I love you too mommy." She says.

They both are asleep when Hank gets home. He goes upstairs to find them snuggled up together in bed. He instantly flashes back to when Emery was little and the only way she would sleep was laying on someone's chest. He quietly shuts the door and heads to bed himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the beginning of August when Dylan died. Emery didn't start at the academy until the middle of September, so she had a lot of time to think. They went back to Henry and finished packing everything up, Emery stayed there with Tessa for a week, and when her mom came to get her to go back to Chicago a lot had changed.

"Hey Laura." Erin says to the woman at the door.

"Hey I am on my way to work. The girls are upstairs." She says.

Erin walks upstairs to find the girls still in bed but it's what she smells that worries her.

"Have you two been drinking?" Erin asks shocked.

"Em, tell Mama Erin to go away." Tessa mumbles.

"What? Shit, mom this is not what it looks like." Emery slurs sitting up quickly and then falling out of bed.

"Both of you downstairs now." Erin says going downstairs very angry.

The girls eventually make it downstairs and they sit in silence on the couch for a while. Erin and Laura were really good friends just like their daughters so she knew were everything was in there house. She made the girls coffee then walked in the living room.

"What the hell were you two thinking and how did you get this past your mother Tessa?" Erin yells at the girls.

"Mom please lower your voice." Emery whispers and then plops her head on a pillow.

"No, this is serious Emery. You can't be doing stupid things like this." She yells at both girls.

The girls neither one said anything they just laid there slumped over on the couch. Erin was so irritated with them but she also knew she was kind of being hypocritical. She started to think up this big speech she was going to give them but then she stopped.

"Emery go get your stuff we are leaving. Tessa you go upstairs and get back in bed. I'm going to call your mom."

"Mama Erin please don't."

"I have too. You girls may be eighteen but you both still live with your parents and you aren't old enough to drink. Both of you know better than this." Erin says concerned.

The girls both head up the stairs as Erin calls Laura. When she told her what the girls had done, Laura was furious, she had no idea the girls snuck out when she was asleep. Emery comes down the stairs just as Erin hangs up.

The first hour of the drive it was silent. Erin tried to find the words she was going to say to her daughter. Nothing seemed right for that situation.

"Your grandfather let me move back into my apartment. I moved all your stuff in last night."

"Ok." Emery says covering her face to avoid the sun light.

"You do understand why I'm upset with you right. I know it might seem hypocritical but I want what's best for you." Erin says.

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I thought it would make me feel better but it just made it worse." She says peeking at her mother.

Erin put her hand on her daughter's arm in an attempt to let her know she was there. The rest of the ride was quiet but only because the hang over was too much for Emery to handle. When they got to the apartment, Emery heads straight to her mother's bedroom and climbs into bed. Erin's apartment was only a one bedroom so things were going to be a little cramped for a while. The one thing Erin was concerned with though was her privacy especially since her and Jay were dating, which she hasn't told her daughter yet.

"I'm going to go out, do you need anything?" Erin asked her daughter.

"No. Love you." Emery grumbles.

"Love you too." She says walking out of the bedroom.

Erin forgot to mention that she was not only going to the store but also over to Jay's.

"Hey." Jay says opening as Erin leaps at him for a kiss.

"Can we just not talk tonight?" Erin says.

"That bad. Huh?" Jay asks.

"My teenage daughter is at home with a hangover." Erin says kissing him again.

Jay doesn't say a word after that. They kiss and just as things are starting to get heated both of their phones ring.

"It's a text from Voight he needs us at the precinct." Erin says with a sigh.

"Ok, let's go." Jay says.

When they get to the precinct they are briefed on the most current victim of the club's drug. They discuss the information they already have from the last boy who over dosed on the drug and compare the similarities.

"We need someone to go in undercover. That's our only option here." Dawson says.

"Erin I think we should let Emery go undercover." Voight says.

"No, that's not an option. I'm not letting her do this." Erin says getting irritated.

"There is no one else that can do it." Ruzek says.

"Erin you know no of us will let anything happen to her." Jay says touching her arm.

"Fine, but if one thing puts her in danger, I'm pulling her out of there immediately." Erin says.

Erin was really uneasy about the situation but she also knew that if she didn't teenagers would keep overdosing on a drug no one knew very much about. They discuss the plan for Emery a little further, mostly so Erin's fears would be calmed.

When Erin finally got home that night Emery was nowhere to be found. Erin tried to call her daughter but there was no answer, she became very panicked at that point. She walked out the door and found her daughter in the hallway making out with some guy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erin says grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her towards the apartment.

"Em, who's this bitch?" the guy says.

"Mom, let go of me." Emery says pulling back from her mom and almost falling over.

"Are you high?" Erin says grabbing her daughter's face and looking into her eyes.

"So what if I am?" Emery says.

"Get in the apartment. Now before I call your grandfather." Erin threatens.

Even though Emery was high out of her mind she knew that if her mother called her grandpa he would kill her. She listened to her mother, asked the boy to leave, and went into the apartment. Erin was in complete shock her daughter wasn't acting herself. Emery had never done drugs, drank, or was ever promiscuous. Erin was even a hundred percent sure she was still a virgin.

"Emery Kay Lindsay, please explain to me how you think this behavior is ok?" Erin asks her daughter very pissed off.

"Relax, I was just having a little fun." Emery says all cocky.

"Go get in the shower and go to bed now." Erin demands in a tone she rarely ever used with her daughter.

Emery didn't want to listen to her mom's bickering anymore, and she was exhausted from the two nights of partying she had done. So she listened to her mother. Erin just sat in the living blaming herself practically all night. She had never been more disappointed in herself or her daughter. She was also hoping that her thought that her daughter was just like her would subside, but then again maybe Emery was more like Erin then she would like to admit.


	7. Chapter 7

By the next day Emery was perfectly fine she was back to her old self preparing things for school. Erin wondered if it would last or if she should even tell her about her doing undercover work.

"Hurry and get dressed you are going with me to the precinct." Erin says to her daughter.

Emery listened to her mother knowing that she really screwed up not once but twice the day before. Knowing that she disappointed her mother was really hard. Their relationship use to be good, Emery told Erin everything when Dylan was still alive. The only thing Emery was worried about was dealing with her grandfather because she knew he would be pissed she was not looking forward to going to the precinct with her mom.

When they got into the precinct Erin went right into Voight's office and Emery made a straight B-line for the break room to hide out.

"Ok don't freak out because I know I should have told you yesterday. When I went and got your granddaughter yesterday, she and Tessa had gotten drunk. I talked to her and she seemed like she wasn't going to do anything stupid again but last night I got home and she was nowhere to be found. I was just about to call you as I was walking out of the apartment but then I found her. She was in the hall making out with some guy and she was high out of her mind." Erin said reluctantly to Hank.

"Where is she?" Hank said clearly pissed off.

Erin just pointed, he quickly got up, and stormed into the break room where he found Emery stirring sugar in her coffee.

"My office now!" He demands.

Emery slowly makes her way to his office and Erin goes to her desk to do some work so the two can have a little heart to heart.

"Young lady you better stop all of this right now. Do you understand me?"

Emery didn't say anything she just sat there. She didn't know what to say, her grandfather scared her when he was angry.

"Drugs and drinking Emery what are you thinking? I'm very disappointed in you" he says.

"I was thinking I didn't want to feel sad anymore. I just wanted everything to stop for a while. I'm sorry I let you down." Emery says crying.

Hank comes around his desk and sits next to her. He gives her a hug to try and comfort her even though he was very angry.

"Kid I know you're hurting, which is understandable but you can't destroy yourself. Your father wouldn't want you too. He would want you to move on and be happy. Your mother and I love you very much. I don't want you to dig yourself a hole you can't get out of." He says.

"Pops I really am sorry you know. I just can't make the pain of losing him stop."

"You are more like your mother than you think. She started drugs when you went to stay with your dad. She thought she had lost you forever. Then Nadia was killed and she was back at it again. You both run away from things that are too painful for you to deal with. Make your dad proud of you. Just like your mother did me. Even though she has screwed up from time to time. I love her as much as I love you, Justin, and your cousin and that will never change." Hank says hugging her tightly as she weeps.

Emery eventually calmed herself down and thought about how stupid she had been. She knew that her father would be disappointed in her and that her mother was.

"Mom said you got a job for me. She was to mad to say what it exactly was." Emery says wiping her tears.

"I was going to send you in undercover but…" Hank starts to say.

"I can do it. I won't ever act like this again please let me do this." Emery pleads.

"Fine, but Emery seriously if you do something like this again, you won't like me." He says sternly.

The rest of the day was spent briefing Emery and getting prepared for that night. She was given a completely different identity, cell phone, and was also taught how to hide things. One of her earrings had a camera in it and there was a mic in her necklace.

"Emery this necklace will let us hear everything you do and the earrings will let us see everything too. You cannot hear us though, this is for your safety." Mouse says clipping the necklace behind her neck.

Emery nodded her headed and took time to look over her information. Name: Anna Stevens, April 10, 1998; only child to a drug addicted mother, has had abusive boyfriends. Emery said that over and over in her head until she had it memorized.

"Are you ready for this?" Erin asks adjusting her daughter's necklace.

"As I'll ever be." Emery says hugging her mother.

"If you think anything is suspicious. You just say the code word got it?" Erin says.

"Got it if anything goes wrong, I'll casual say Carter."

"Ok." Her mother says pulling her in for another hug and kissing her head.

"I love you mom." Emery says.

"I love you too." She says holding back tears.

The whole way to the stake out site Erin was worried. They had put Emery in a taxi, driven by Olinsky, who dropped her off outside of the club. She went in and staked out the place, once she found the guy she knew was the leader she gave him flirty little glances. He noticed and ignored her for a little while but then decided to have one of his thugs go get her. She walked up, and sat down close to him.

"My name is Anna, what's yours?" She asked.

"Everyone calls me Mad dog." He says.

"Well alright then Mad dog. What are you doing in a place like this?" she asks flipping her hair.

"I own it. Why don't you let me get you a drink?" He says rubbing her leg.

Emery agrees to his hospitality they drink and have a good time. All of the sudden she gets very disoriented and sleepy.

"Carter." She says passing out.

There is a whole club of people who don't even notice Emery being carried out the back by the time the team busts through the doors they are gone. Emery was nowhere in sight and Erin was in full blown panic. In that instance Erin got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and all she could think was it's happening again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Find my daughter now." Erin shouts at her team as they disperse throughout the club.

They search the whole club top to bottom and ask everybody questions. When there was absolutely no luck finding Emery, Erin started thinking about everything that that man could be doing to her daughter.  
"You told me she'd be safe. You promised me Voight." Erin yells at Hank.

"She will be fine. We will find her, but right now I need you to calm down. Halstead take her back to the precinct she can't work the case any longer." He says.

"Okay." Jay says walking towards Erin.

"No I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help find her." Erin says.

"You know the rules Erin. Now go with Jay."

"Since when do you follow rules?" Erin shouts.

"Go back to the precinct now." Hank said sternly.

Erin stormed out of the club followed by Jay they got in the car and it was quiet for the longest time. As tears streamed down Erin's face she wiped them away quickly. She kept thinking to herself stay strong for your daughter.

"She will be fine the guys will find her." He says grabbing her hand.

It was quiet for awhile after that and it gave Erin time to think.

"I lied before." She said.

"About what?" he asked puzzled.

"I didn't move in with Hank until I was sixteen and Emery was almost two. I lied because I didn't want you to know what a terrible mother I was." She says crying.

"Erin, Emery loves you. You couldn't have been that bad of a mother."

"When she was six months old, Bunny sold her for a fix. I was out working the streets and the old lady next door that usually watched her brought her home early because her son was in an accident. Bunny was high out of her mind and she sold my baby to Charlie Pugliese. Then to get her back Charlie made me a deal little did I know I was making a deal with the devil. I fell in love with him he helped support me and my daughter. Then he got me hooked on dope and I wasn't the mother I should have been and he took care of her. I was still pregnant when I became Hank's CI, he noticed I was on a downhill spiral, he took Emery until I got clean and then I was able to move in with too." She says ashamed.

"Erin that wasn't your fault. Bunny giving Emery to Charlie wasn't your fault. The deal you made with Charlie was so you could protect her. Even when you started the drugs you did what was best for her by giving her to Hank. I don't think you're a bad mom and we will find her got it." Jay says trying to reassure her everything was going to be fine." He says.

"But the time when she was four and ended up in the hospital because she got hit by a car that was my fault. I was too busy fighting with Dylan on the phone and she ran into the street. The scar she has on her face is from the 33 stitches she had, she has a little one on her chin where she cracked it open on the pavement, and she also had five broken ribs. It could have been worse but the guy saw her and managed to slow down a little before he hit her. I was trying so hard to hold on to her, the onetime I don't pay attention she got hurt and Dylan got custody. If it wasn't for Hank I wouldn't have gotten to see her at all." She says.

"She will be ok, Erin. Accidents happen that's why they are called accidents. This isn't your fault and neither was that." He says pulling up to the precinct.

They both go inside and it is completely silent. Erin sits at her desk for a little bit analyzing everything that had happened. Every now and then she would get up and pass back and forth. Erin just wanted her daughter back safely, she didn't care how Hank did it but he better do it quickly. The phone rings on Erin's desk, she looks up at Jay and then quickly answers it.

"Lindsay." She says answering it.

"Mom." Emery says in weary tone.

"Baby, where are you?" She says tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know. He says he wants grandpa to bring him money."

"How much?" Erin says.

"Half a million."

"I'll call your grandpa now baby hang in there. I love you."

"I love you too." Emery manages to get out before the line goes dead.

Erin calls Voight right when she hangs up. The squad quickly rushes back to the precinct to think of anything that would tell them her location.

"Her earrings. They have chips in them. See if she still has them on." Voight says to mouse.

Mouse rushes over to his computer and starts punching in his codes.

"Got her she still has them on. She's at 1001 West 115th street." Mouse says.

"Gear up let's roll out." Voight says.

"I'm coming and you can't stop me." Erin says.

Hank just nods his head and doesn't argue. They decide to go with a sort of sneak attack and park up the road and bust in. When they get through the door there a tons of packages stacked all over the place. They could hear people but didn't see anything yet. Finally, Erin turns a corner to find her daughter beaten, gagged, and tied to a chair. Emery's head was hung and she didn't see her mother sneaking up next her so when Erin touched her arm she jumped. Erin got a good look at Emery's face and was instantly pissed off. She couldn't believe her little girl had to go through that. The team found the men that where keeping Emery captive in a small storage closet. The men started shooting and the team returned fire. Hank took one of them down at the knee and Atwater killed the other. Hank walked into the room and kicked the guns away. He grabbed the guy that was still alive by the shirt and shook him.

"That girl you grabbed is my granddaughter. You just made a big mistake you son of a bitch he says punching him in the face.

"Pop's I am ok." Emery says clearly in pain hanging onto her mom so she can walk.

Halstead called a bus so they could get Emery to the hospital. Erin rode with her but Jay followed with the car. When they showed up at the Emergency room Jay made sure Will was the one to take care of Emery. While Emery was examined Erin was pacing back and forth in the waiting room while Jay sat and watched her intently, the whole time just wondering how he could fix everything for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Erin arrived at the precinct early as she always does, and by the time Jay got there she was passed out at her desk.

"Hey, sleepy head." He says shaking her gently.

She jumps, quickly wipes the drool from her mouth, and looks up at him. He hands her a cup of coffee and leans up against her desk. Jay watches her take a quick sip and then lean back in her chair with a sigh.

"That bad, huh?" Jay asks.

"She hasn't slept in a week, and when she does finally fall asleep it doesn't last long she wakes up screaming. I have barely had time to shower because she panics when I leave her alone. It's like she's two weeks old again." Erin says upset.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"She is in Voight's office laying down on the couch. This is the only place she can sleep, but it still doesn't last long." Erin says.

"It will get better. Hopefully her counselling sessions will help and she…." Jay is cut off by a shriek.

"Mom!" Emery screams.

Erin runs to comfort her quickly followed by Jay. She wraps her arms around her tightly, Emery's sobs were heartbreaking, and Jay kept thinking her cries were different, to him they seemed to have a very different tone then anything he's ever heard before. It was pure pain and he knew that, so many bad things had happened to her in the last couple months. Jay had a connection with the eighteen year old since day one so maybe he could get her to feel more comfortable in her own skin again.

"Shhh… honey I'm right here." Erin says stroking her daughter's hair.

"Mom, when will it stop? I can't take these nightmares anymore." Emery sobbed burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Hey. How about you let me take you somewhere when the shift is over. Just me and you. I have an idea it helped me when I was having nightmares. Maybe it will help you." Jay says to the young woman.

"What do you say?" Erin asks looking into her daughter's bright blue eyes that were filled with tears.

Emery nodded in agreement just as everyone came into the precinct. Erin made her lay back down to sleep. Jay and Erin met everyone in the squad room. They all sit at their desks and listen to Hank as he briefs them on the case.

"This is the victim, his name is Colton Jacobs, 25 years old, and he was brutally beaten by a street gang. It is our job to figure out which one and bring them in." Voight says.

"Ruzek, Atwater, and I are going to go canvas the neighborhood see what people saw if anything." Dawson states.

"I have a CI who knows the gang activity pretty well. Erin and I will go check that out." Halstead says.

"Ok get moving. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Emery." Hank says while everyone leaves.

Hank walked into his office quietly and sat at his desk to finish some paperwork. Emery was asleep again and he hoped it would be for longer than a half hour. He sat there and watched her intently. That girl was his everything blood or not, his granddaughter meant everything to him. He felt guilty for putting her in a situation where she doesn't feel safe anymore with anyone. He thought back on the time Emery asked him why she didn't look like him or Camille, she had just turned three, he looked right at her and said "Baby I know this is going to be hard for you to understand right now but you will one day. It isn't blood that makes someone family, it is the people who love you unconditionally day in and day out." He still remembers the confused little look that took over her face, but being the strong independent little girl she was she nodded in agreement. She then kissed him on the cheek and said "I love you papa." Then she skipped off up the stairs. Just then the phone rang causing Emery to shoot up off the couch in panic.

"This is Sergeant Voight." He says answering the phone.

Emery looked around the room to make sure everything was ok and then she looked back at Voight.

"Alright, I appreciate it." He says hanging up.

"Who was that?" she asked her grandpa.

"I called in a favor at the academy. They said under the circumstances they will allow you to start when you're ready." He said to her with a look of concern.

"Oh ok. Thanks." She says laying back on the couch.

Hank was shocked he was expecting her to put up a fight, tell him no matter what she was starting on time but she didn't. He knew at that point something was really wrong and he had a bad feeling she hadn't told them the whole story of what happened while she was missing.

Everyone returned to the station by five. Jay walked into Voight's office to get Emery.

"Hey kid, you ready." He asked.

She nodded her head and they were on their way. Jay and Emery didn't say one word to each other on the way to the surprise. He knew that making her talk to him wasn't going to help her. She just needed someone to be there for her and he wanted to be that person.

"Here we are. Well this is the first part at least." He says as the pull up outside Antonio's boxing gym.

"Boxing?" She asked.

"Yeah, I figured if you got to beat the crap out of something it would be therapeutic." He says.

She looked at him puzzled, but then she smiled for the first time in a week. Jay knew all too well what she was going through. She had a form of PTSD, but he knew exactly what would help her.

"Alright kid go put this on. Your mom gave it to me earlier. Then meet me back here." He said.

Emery went to the locker room and quickly changed. She had many bruises on her body that she still couldn't look at. She returned back to Halstead who strapped on her gloves.

"Alright, now I want you to hit the pad as hard as you can." He stated hitting the mit on his hand.

Emery gave a weak punch, and then backed away.

"You can do better than that. Punch the bag." He said antagonizing her.

She punched at the bag a little harder but not much.

"Emery look at me what did you want to do to those guys when they were beating you. Think about that think about how you would have defended yourself." He said giving her a push.

The push was exactly what she needed because before long Emery was repeatedly giving blows to the Focusing mitt on Jay's hands. Until finally she got tired and broke down balling in Jay's arms.

"I didn't fight back. Why didn't I fight back?" She says between sobs.

"Emery, who knows what they would have done if you did. You were tied up there was no way you could have prevented them from hurting you." He says in a sincere tone.

"I don't know what to do Jay." She says.

"How about we start with boxing lessons? Antonio said he would teach you. You can come in anytime you want and practice it just gives you a sense of safety knowing that you have the skills to protect yourself. I think we did enough here today. Let's go to the next place." He says standing up and then pulling her to her feet.

Emery shakes her head yes and then goes back into the locker room to change not knowing what to expect for the next stop. When they arrive Emery becomes more intrigued, she looks at him in shock.

"The gun range. My mom actually approved you taking me to the gun range." She says confused.

"No, I was hoping we wouldn't tell her this part." He said with a smirk.

They went inside and waited for someone to assist them. Emery was amazed at all the options of weapons they had to choose from. Jay picked out the classic handgun for her to get certified with. Finally someone came to the front to help.

"How can I help you today?" the man asked.

"Well we are her to get my daughter's handgun certification for the police academy." He says looking at Emery and then the guy.

"Alright, I'm guessing you're eighteen?" He asks.

Emery nods her head and then waits for him to pull out the forms that needed to be signed. Before she knew it they were in the back. There was no else there just her, Jay, and Mike the range guy. Jay helped Emery with some practice shots, and also how to properly hold the gun. After about fifteen minutes of practice she was ready to actually take the short test to get her certification. Every spot he told her to hit she did without error, she was a natural just like her mom. She received her certification, and then they headed home.

"Jay thank you. I needed this. It made me realize some things." She says.

"You are very welcome." He said with a smile.

"About the daughter thing?" Emery asked.

"Oh yeah. You have to be twenty one in the state of Illinois to go to a gun range for a handgun. Otherwise you have to have a parent present." He said kind of embarrassed.

"It's ok I'm not mad or anything it was nice. I never did things like this with my dad he was always working. I mean don't get me wrong I loved him, but sometimes I wish he would have spent more time being my dad." Emery says as they pulled up outside the apartment.

"Come on, I'll walk you up." Jay says.

Emery and Jay come walking into the apartment to find Erin curled up on the couch fast asleep.

"I guess she hasn't slept much since everything with me waking up all the time screaming." Emery says compassionately.

"Nope, she was really worried about you." He whispered.

"I know. Thanks again Jay." She says giving him a hug as he leaves.

Emery locks the door behind him and then wakes her mother up so she could move into her room. Although Emery was not comfortable sleeping in her room quite yet, she was sure she wasn't going to be having anymore nightmares. She climbed in bed with her mom and before she knew it she was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now October and Emery was doing exceedingly well at the academy. Jay spent a lot of time with her on the gun range and at the gym. Erin and Jay were officially a couple now and everyone knew including Voight. Everything was back to normal with her family so Erin was just enjoying it.

"Hey mom." Emery says walking in the front door.

"Hey baby. How was school?" Erin says putting down her phone and looking at her daughter.

"It was good, but it's not like I'm in kindergarten anymore mom. Plus it's not really school you know." Emery says with a slight giggle.

"Well you're still my baby and I know but I'm going to call it school anyways." Erin says to her daughter.

Emery walks over and plops down on the couch next to her. She grabs part of the blanket her mom is using and covers up with it.

"Whatcha watching?" She asks.

"Nothing just flipping through the channels." Erin says nonchalantly pushing a button on the remote.

"Oh no, no, no go back!" Emery demands wrestling the remote from her mom.

Emery flips back to the AV setting on the TV. She clicked play and waited for the picture to appear.

"It was the day your grandpa taught you to ride your bike without training wheels. You had just turned five." Erin says looking at her daughter.

"Well what do you say we watch it together?" Emery asks.

Erin nods her head and they sit there in silence and watch the tape. Emery was surprised how many times she fell off but she got right back on. When she finally got it the joy that crossed her face as a smile child was touching to see. "Mommy! Mommy, I'm doing it!" you hear a little voice on the tape say. "I see baby. You're doing a great job." Her mother responds with a giggle. Emery looked at her mother with a big smile on her face, Erin didn't notice at first. The young woman realized now why she caught her mom staring at her all the time. That moment sitting on the couch she discovered that it was what true love felt like. Tears filled her eyes and as they rolled down her cheeks she leaned in to give her mom a hug.

"I love you mom. Thank you for everything." She says crying.

"Hey, it's ok. I love you too and your welcome but it's kind of my job." She says wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"I really truly appreciate everything you had to give up for me. You were so young, I know there is no way in hell I could have done it." Emery says.

"I would have given up the world for you, I would still do that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, but if it wasn't for your grandparents I don't think we would have made it." Erin says.

"I miss Grandma Camille every day. She was such a great woman." Emery says.

They spent the next couple hours just sitting there snuggled up on the couch, watching multiple home movies. There were many tears but they also laughed a lot. It was about six when there was a knock at the door. Erin went to get the door while Emery texted her grandfather and told him how much she loved him. He of course replied with "What do you want." Just then Emery saw Jay walking closely behind her mother into the living room.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Jay says as he sits in the chair facing the couch.

"I'm starving but I was just going to get something here. Why don't you guys go on a date? You don't need me to tag along." Emery says.

"Em if Jay didn't want you to go then he wouldn't have asked." Erin says with a stern look.

"She's right. Come on ladies grab your jackets and let's go." He says.

They got to a little diner that Emery had never been to before. They ordered and then talked about everything from school to boxing and everything in between. Emery loved that Jay was a sort of father figure to her, because she was missing her dad a lot lately and Jay helped her forget. Emery loved her dad but he worked so much that they never did much together his job was always more important. He would give her money to make her go away. She never told her mother this and probably never would. Emery's number one question was why did he fight for custody so hard if he basically just blew her off most of her life.

"Mom can we have a movie night tonight?" Emery asks.

"Sure, what shall it be horror or comedy?"

"Comedy, can Jay come over for the movie?"

"It's fine by me, what do you say Jay?"

"I'm in, I'll bring snacks."

Later that night Emery made dinner and got everything set up for the movie. Erin hopped in her sweats unknowing to what Emery had planned for the night. Jay showed up a little after seven and Erin let him in.

"I come bearing snacks." He said with a smile.

"You are a dork." She said back to him.

"Where is Em?" Jay asked.

"Emery, Jay is here." She yelled.

A little while later Emery comes in the living room, carrying a bag full of clothes.

"Alright dinner is on the stove and I hope you two have a goodnight." She says heading for the door.

"Wow, not so fast where do you think you are going?" Erin asked puzzled.

"Ever since I've come back you guys haven't had very much alone time. You both have been taking care of me and I appreciate it but I'm not five. I'm fine, if something is wrong I will tell you guys. I am going to grandpas for the weekend. You two have fun, just not too much, and maybe not on the couch or anywhere we have food." She says with a giggle as her mother smacks her butt as she turns to run out the door.

"She's something else you know that." Jay says with a giggle.

Erin grins but if she actually knew where Emery was going I highly doubt she would approve. Emery was just praying her grandpa and mother didn't speak that weekend which usually they don't on her weekend off. Emery got in the car with a guy she met when school started, his name was Cody, and they headed for the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Cody and Emery got to the airport and waited to board the plane. New York was always a place Emery wanted to visit even though it was only for two days she couldn't wait. She was head over heels for Cody and he was the absolute sweetest guy she could ever ask for.

"You ready babe?" He asked.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but yeah I am." Emery says kissing him.

When they got to New York it was really late so there was no time to do anything besides check into the hotel. Emery didn't feel pressured into sleeping with him or anything they laid next to each other all night and just talked. They had so much in common they both wanted similar things out of life and were going to try there hardest to get there. The real reason they were there was so Cody could see his mom and Emery wanted to help in any way she could.

"If my mom finds out I'm in New York and I didn't tell her she will literally kill me so you better feel special." Emery said with a giggle.

"I just need to see her and then we will head home, I appreciate you coming with me."

Emery smiled, softly kissed his lips, and continued their conversation. Eventually they both feel asleep, excited to start the day.

"Good morning beautiful how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty well, what about you?" She asked.

"Good, are you ready for some site seeing we don't have to meet my mom until later this afternoon.

"Duh, I've been waiting my whole life to come here." She said excitedly.

"Times Square, the 9/11 memorial, and the Statue of Liberty. Then we will head to my mom's." he says.

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile.

They had an amazing day walking around the city together. Many pictures were taken and the thought in Emery's head was she couldn't wait until she got home to show her mom but then she remembered that her mom had no clue she took the trip in the first place. Before they even realized it, it was time to head to Cody's moms. The taxi pulled up to a ratty old motel, and they got out.

"Cody I don't know if this is a good idea?" Emery said.

"I have to at least try to get through to her. You know what it's like to have a drug addicted mom." Cody says walking into the motel.

Emery didn't say a word she just followed him. They got to the door and knocked she answered the door and was agitated until she realized who it was. She invited them in and rustled around paper trying to clean up.

"How you been mom?" he asked the obviously strung out woman.

"Oh, me? I'm good. Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Mom this is Emery I go to school with her. Emery this is my mom Kathy." He says introducing them.

"It's very nice to meet you Kathy." She says.

"Likewise." Kathy said uneasy.

Emery sat next to Cody just listening for the longest time, then the fighting began. When there was a minute of silence Emery saw her chance to give them a minute alone.

"I saw a soda machine downstairs, would you guys like one?" Emery asks.

They both shake their heads no and she leaves. When she arrives at the machine she tries every single soda but they are all sold out. She stalled for a bit longer than headed back to the room. Before she could even get through the door two men came up behind her with guns and shoved her in the room they followed.

"Alright Kathy where is his money?" A man asks.

"I just need a little more time." She stutters.

"Well times up." He says shooting her then Cody.

"And who might you be?" The other guy asks picking Emery off the floor by her face.

"You are lucky you are to pretty to shoot. What do you say we have a little fun with her Tyler?"

"No man we aren't rapists, we maybe killers but not rapists." The other guy says.

He pistol whipped Emery and she blacked out. The desk clerk heard the gun shots and called the police. When they showed up they found a dead body, a man who was slowly bleeding out, and a battered girl. All their money was gone but there phones and ID's were still with them.

"Hey Sargent, I think you should take a look at this." Rollins says handing Benson the girl's ID.

"Emery Lindsay, Chicago, Illinois." Benson read.

"Do you think she is related to Erin?" Rollins questions.

"There is one way to find out." Olivia says taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Detective Lindsay." Erin answers the phone.

"Hey it's Liv, quick question do you know an Emery Lindsay?" Benson asks.

"She is my daughter, Liv what's going on?"

"She was involved in a robbery here in New York she is in the hospital with a pretty bad concussion. She is lucky, the people she was with were shot one of them died." She said.

"Liv please take care of her until I get there." Erin pleads.

"Sure thing. See you soon." Benson says.

Erin hangs up the phone and walks back to the bedroom where Jay is. She sits in shock for a good five minutes and then frantically gathers her stuff.

"What is going on?" Jay says waking up to her rustling through her dresser.

"I knew something was wrong when she left." She says.

"Wow hold on, are we talking about Emery?"

"Yes she lied to me. She didn't go stay with Hank this weekend, she is in a hospital in New York. Olivia just called me." She says heading for the door.

At this point Jay was getting dressed as quickly as possible and running after Erin. They got to the airport and caught a last minute flight. New York was becoming a place Erin didn't like to be.

When they got to New York Jay headed to the station to see what he could find out from Fin and Rollins. Erin went straight to the hospital where she met up with Olivia.

"Follow me." Was the only thing she said to the panicked mother.

They got to Emery's room and Erin caught one look of her daughter and lost it. She was still pretty out of it from everything that had happened so Erin wasn't surprised she was sleeping like a rock.

"It's okay baby. Mommy is right here." Erin said kissing her daughters head.

No matter how old Emery was her mother would always comfort her in the same way. Erin calling herself mommy too her daughter was just the kind of relationship they had. Emery called her that still to this day when she gets really sick.

"What happened?" Erin asks Benson.

"At this point we aren't really sure. It looks like a robbery gone wrong. We are waiting for Emery or the other victim to wake up so we know more." She says.

"Why didn't they shot Emery? The other two were shot right?" Erin asks.

"The woman was killed, the man was shot in the shoulder and whoever did it knew where to put the bullet so it wouldn't kill him. We have to wait until she wakes up to know more. But I do have a question for you?"

"And what might that be?"

"I've known you for a while now and never once did you mention you had a kid. Is she adopted?" Olivia asks.

"Nope, she's all me, in every way. I had her when I was really young, way too young to be having sex let alone a baby. When she was born it was like my whole world stopped, she was so beautiful and she was mine. I vowed I'd never be like my mother and I'd always take care of her. A couple months later my mom sold her for crack and then I had to make the guy a deal to get her back. He got me hooked on drugs, I met Hank and he helped me a lot with her, took her in for a while when I was too unstable. I got clean finished high school and was about to start college when her dad came back in the picture. It was nice at first but it didn't last long. His mother wanted my daughter so they hired the best lawyer money can buy, told me I'd never see my daughter again. I didn't let it bother me for the longest time until one day I took her outside to play and she kicked her ball over the fence into the street. While I was sitting on the porch arguing with her father on the phone, my little girl unlocked the gate and ran into the road. If the car hadn't seen the ball and slowed down my daughter would have had more than just some broken ribs. That made it even easier for him to take her from me and I knew that. So Hank talked to him and his mother and worked out an arrangement so I could still be a part of her life." Erin said to her.

"It sounds like you both have had pretty crazy lives. Do you know why she was in New York?" Olivia asks.

"No, she told me she was going to stay with Hank. I felt something was off and I should have known better, but she has never lied to me. We have always been open with one another."

"I knew you wouldn't let me come if I told you." A groggy voice said.

"Hey baby." Erin says wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve and you'd come up with every reason for me not to come." Emery says grabbing her head.

"Are you ok?" Erin asks.

"My head just hurts." She said to her mother.

"I'll get her doctor." Olivia says leaving the room.

Erin and Emery sat in silence the entire time Olivia was gone. The doctor came and gave Emery something for the pain and it made her a little groggy but she was awake enough to answer Olivia's questions.

"Hi, Emery I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson. You can call me Liv, your mother and I are friends. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked the sleepy girl.

"We came to New York to see Cody's mom. I've been seeing him but we aren't really dating yet. His mom is a drug addict and we had gotten really close he didn't want to come alone so I offered to come with. We just did tourist things all day and then headed to his mom's. We got there they talked, I went to get a drink, when I came back two men came behind me and shoved me into the room. The one guy asked Kathy where his money was, she said she needed more time so he shot her and without another word shot Cody. One of the guys turned to me and said I was to pretty to shoot and he had other plans for me. Before anything happened, the guy that shot the other two, said they may be murders but not rapists. I guess that pissed him off because he hit me really hard with the butt of the gun." Emery said taking little breaks in between sentences.

"Did they say anything or did you see something that could tell us who they are?" Benson asked.

"The guy who wanted to rape me his name was Tyler and the other one had a tattoo of some sort on his neck. Is Cody ok?" she asked frantically.

"He's fine, bullet missed all major arteries and vessels. I think I got everything I need from you so I'll let you rest. When they release you tomorrow, I want you guys to swing by the squad and we will discuss some more." Olivia says putting her hand on Erin's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and then turning to leave.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, Jay showed up shortly after Olivia left and Emery was already asleep. The two shared with each other what they had learned from talking with everyone. Erin was just ready to get home, she hadn't told Hank yet and she knew she would be in trouble for that.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Emery was released from the hospital with pain meds and some restrictions. She wanted to go see Cody but the doctors wouldn't let her because she wasn't family. Erin was past the point of concern for her daughter, now she was angry but she wasn't going to say anything about it until they could sit down and discuss it. They head over to the precinct so Emery can sit down with a sketch artist and finish up some questions. When they got there Erin got a warm welcome from Benson's team. Rollins, Fin, and Carisi all gave her a hug. Benson motioned Emery towards her and they went into the interrogation room with Fin.

"How's the baby?" Erin asked Rollins.

"She's amazing, getting bigger each day." Amanda says.

"I remember those days. Can I see pictures?" She asks.

"Of course, but then you have to explain to me how you have a daughter that old."

While Erin and Rollins talk about the baby and look at pictures, Carisi and Jay talk about the case and the few leads they have. Jay was confused how these guys just could slip in and out like they did.

Erin sat and explained the whole story of how Emery came about to Amanda. That was the first time she told the story and had someone not look sorry for but like they understood.

"Erin, from what I can see you did an amazing job. She did make a mistake but they all do and especially at eighteen. Also, knowing you, I know eighteen or not she is in big trouble." Rollins said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah she's dead but she has been through a lot so I'll wait to kill her. But you want to know something funny I think what Jay has to say to her is going to affect her a lot more. She has gotten really close to him since her dad died." Erin says.

It took about two hours for the questions and sketches to be done. After that they went back to the hotel to sit down for the talk they needed to have with Emery.

"Please explain to me why you thought lying to us was a good idea?" Jay said angrily.

"I wanted to help him." Emery said under her breath.

"Look where helping him got you." He said.

"You helped mom get back to her old self when she was using again. That's what Cody wanted to do for his mom but he didn't want to do it alone. He's a good guy, something bad happened but it wasn't his fault."  
"Emery you could have been raped or even worse they could have killed you. You grew up in a small town with hardly any crime and visited me on occasion but that doesn't make you ready to take on a big city by yourself." Erin says upset.

"But I wasn't by myself. Cody was with me, I'm eighteen I can make my own decisions."  
"That may be true, but not at least telling your mother was wrong and you know that because you lied to her about where you were going." Jay said.

"Speaking of that. You are going to call your grandfather and tell him what's going on." She says to her daughter.

"Mom, seriously you are going to make me tell him, can't you just tell him like you usually do."  
"No, that is your job if you think you're so grown up." Jay chimes in.

"You are not my father, so stop acting like it." Emery says walking to the bathroom and locking the door.

Erin and Jay sit and discuss what they are going to do about Emery. No matter if she is eighteen or not her behavior was unacceptable. They were a team no matter what and Erin cared what his opinion was regardless of the fact he wasn't her daughter's father. Emery knew what she said to Jay was wrong because she did view him as a father and she knew he was right but what teenage girl wants to admit that their father was right. She knew she had to call her grandpa so she figured she would get it over with.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Pops."

"Is something wrong? You sound upset."

"Grandpa, I lied to mom and came to New York with my friend. He was shot and I got beat up a little but I'm fine. The SVU team is handling the case, mom made me call and tell you." She says just going for it.

"I'll deal with you when you get home. Have your mother call me." He said after a long silence and then hung up.

Emery sat on the edge of the tub in silence, at this point she knew she had screwed up big time and that she was dead when she got home. She finally worked up the courage to come out of the bathroom were she saw her very disappointed mother and a very angry Halstead.

"Grandpa wants you to call him. I just got off the phone with him." She said to her mom and then walked to the bed to lay down.

Erin left the room to call Voight and Emery could feel Jay staring at the back of her head. She knew what she said hurt him and she was too proud to admit she didn't mean it. He had so much he wanted to say to the young woman but didn't know how. Emery was important to Erin and she was also important to him they had gotten really close the past couple months.

"I may not be your father Emery, but I think of you like a daughter. I was scared to death when your mom told me you were in the hospital. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and your mother would die with grief do you want to do that to her." Jay finally said.

Emery didn't say anything back she just laid there in silence processing everything. Erin opened the door and asked Jay to come outside for a second.

"Voight is not happy with her. I don't know what he has planned for her but it is not going to be good when we get home. Mostly because she used him as her alibi knowing I wouldn't check in. Jay I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore, she stops doing reckless things for a while and then starts them again." Erin says.

"Erin it's just a phase and I don't think her intentions were to do something reckless this time. She thought she was helping her friend but I don't condone her hiding it from you." Jay says hugging her tightly.

The next day Olivia called and said emery was free to return to Chicago and if they needed anything else from her they would call. Emery was not comfortable leaving Cody in New York by himself but she had no choice. They all boarded the plane and headed home. The whole way Emery was planning her funeral in her head because her grandpa was going to kill her.


	13. Chapter 13

They got home around noon and Emery curled up on the couch and fell asleep. It didn't last long though because there was a knock at the door and Erin answered it.

"Where is she?" Hank asks angry.

All Erin could do is point to the couch. He walked up to his granddaughter on the couch and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wake up now." He demands.

Emery quickly sat up on the couch and looked at her grandfather. He examined her face and then turned to Erin.

"What restrictions do they have her on?"

"She is supposed to rest as much as possible and no strenuous activity." She says.

"Well I'm taking her for a little while. Let's go." Hank says heading for the door.

Emery didn't say a word she looked down at the floor and followed her grandpa out the door. The car ride was silent and she had no clue what to expect from him. They pulled up outside of his house and they went inside. He didn't say a word and Emery just followed him down to the basement.

"Sit down in that chair." He said handing her a file.

She opened it and was astonished, the file was her mothers.

"Why did you give me this?" she asked.

"Because I thought maybe you'd rethink your actions. This is only the first part of your punishment from me. Once your released by the doctor your ass is mine." He said.

Emery flipped through her mother's arrest record and when she was finished she handed it back to him.

"She was really arrested for all this stuff?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, but she turned her life around and you were the reason why. I just helped her out a little. I'm giving you this one to read but there are graphic pictures." Hank says handing her another file.

"Got it." Emery said flipping through it.

"This is why your mother is so strict on you now. She doesn't want what happened to Nadia happen to you. Emery just because your eighteen doesn't mean you can do what you want without thinking of others first. I am very disappointed in you." He says sternly.

"This guy did all this stuff to Nadia." She said wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Yes, and your mother blamed herself. She also is blaming herself for your recent behavior, she thinks because of the things she did you are programed into being just like her. Your mother wants better for you Emery, so straighten up before it's too late."

"I wasn't trying to be reckless grandpa, I just wanted to help. I knew she wouldn't let me go if she knew."

"Then that is something you would have had to live with because she is your mother. Also using me for your cover was dumb, you broke my trust Emery and it will take a while before I can trust you again." He says.

"I'm sorry, I know I screwed up. I deserve whatever punishment you guys give me. It won't happen again." Emery says crying.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." He says.

Voight was beyond the point of angry he was just plan pissed and she knew that. He never got like this with Emery, she was Grandpa's girl and always had been. They pulled up to the apartment, he didn't say a word no I love you and no goodbye hug, just a look of disappointment. When she got upstairs the same look was across her mother and Jay's faces. She knew she had to do something but wasn't sure what or how.

"I'm sorry to the both of you for everything. I screwed up, I won't do it again. Jay thank you for caring enough about me to help mom, I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I do look at you as a father figure. My intentions were not to do something stupid and that is what it turned into. I shouldn't have lied to you guys. I love you both and again I'm sorry." Emery says heading for the bathroom.

"What did he say to her?" Jay asks.

"I don't know but it scared her." Erin said.

Emery walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Baby, come here." Erin yells from the couch.

"Not telling me was wrong. Do you have any idea how scared I was when Olivia called me? If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know what to do. You will be on a tight leash for a while, I don't care if your eighteen, I'm your mother and I know best."

"Its fine I understand. I'm sorry. Jay if you want you can be mad at me too."

"I'm just happy you're ok." He says.

Erin got up and walked over to hug her daughter. The hug was different than usually it was a lot tighter and longer. She was happy to get the chance to hug her daughter because she could have been killed. What happened next was not anything Jay would have expected.

"Thank you for taking over as a father figure I appreciate everything you do for me." Emery said giving him a hug.

A couple days later things were getting better Emery was getting back into the swing of things as best she could. Erin didn't let her daughter out of her sight, she went to work with her and stayed at the precinct all day until her mother was ready to go home. Emery had asked to go see Tessa and get the rest of her stuff that upcoming weekend, like her bed and dresser which they didn't haul away the last couple times they were there. Jay and Erin discussed it and decided to drive her up there and while she was with Tessa they would put it in her dad's truck and Jay would drive it back to the city. Emery was surprised they were allowing her to just be with Tessa for a while instead of keeping an eye on her the whole time. Voight was okay with it as well considering he couldn't finish her punishment because she still wasn't cleared but what he had in store for was not going to be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

They left Chicago early Saturday morning and arrived in Henry around eleven that morning. They dropped Emery off at Tessa's and went two blocks over to the house. Erin unlocked the door and walked in slowly.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah it's just weird being here. Follow me her room is up here"

They got upstairs and Jay started taking pieces of her bed down one by one. Erin looked around the room and in the bathroom to make sure Emery hadn't forgotten anything. She opened the closet and in the back corner was a shoe box. She grabbed it and opened it to see what was inside. They were all Emery's journals she had kept throw-out high school. She walked over to Emery's desk and leaned up against it. She opened one of them and began reading. Most of it was happy at first but then it took a turn Erin never expected.

"My mom brought me home today and it was before dad got home so I came up to my room. I finally heard the front door open but it wasn't just him there was some girl with him. She saw a picture and asked who I was. He told her I was the worst mistake of his life that he loved me but he didn't want to be stuck raising me. If it wasn't for my grandma he would have never fought for me. In that very moment I realized why he always worked, he never came to my games or took me do anything. He always just gives me money to make me go away. I didn't tell my mom even though I should have called her when it happened but I don't plan on telling her. She is busy and I understand, but also because I know it wouldn't end well, they already fight every time the see each other anyways. He said he loved me he didn't want me but he loves me and that is just going to have to be enough right now." Erin read.

"What you got there?" Jay asks.

"My daughter's journal" She says upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Read this."

Jay quickly scans over the page and he instantly becomes upset.

"I should have known something was wrong with her. This was two years ago Jay."

"I think she told me or she was trying to. That day I took her to the boxing gym and gun range, she thanked me for being a father figure she said her dad never did anything with her. That he was always working." He said.

"You took her to the gun range?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. Our daughter needs us."

"Our daughter?" she asked puzzled.

"Your daughter, sorry."  
"It's ok I like the sound of that." Erin says with a smile.

"You should talk to her on the way home. See if you can get anything out of her." He says.

"I will." She says kissing him.

Jay took the last part of the bed to the truck and then came back up for the dresser. Erin helped him get the dresser out of the house and to the truck. The she did a last run through of Emery's room. When she found nothing she grabbed the journals and headed for the car.

"Meet me at Tessa's we will take the girl's for lunch before we go home." She says.

They go get the girls and head to Dairy Queen which was the girl's favorite place. Tessa and Emery didn't shut up the entire ride there they were excited to be back together it was the longest they had ever been apart.

"Oh Tessa by the way this Jay." Emery says sitting down at the table

"Oh so you're the infamous jay Erin is always talking about."

"Funny I seem to recall another girl saying the same thing when I met her. Erin you need to stop telling these girls things about me it makes it look like you like me or something." Jay says mocking her.

"Shut up. Before you wear my chocolate milkshake." Erin says.

They all laugh and go on with their conversations. Erin hadn't forgotten about what she read but she wasn't going to bring it up right that second.

They dropped Tessa off and everyone said their goodbyes. It was always hard when Emery had to leave her, she gave her a big hug and then got in the car with her mom. They waved good bye as they followed Jay out of her driveway. The car ride was quiet and peaceful for a little while at least.

"Emery, did you ever hear your father say anything bad about you?" She asked.

"No." She finally said after a long pause as she stared out the window.

"But you would have told me if he did right?"

"Yeah, you'd be the first person to know."

Erin didn't know if she was more upset Emery lied to her again or if she was upset at herself for not seeing it.

"I found a box of these in your closet." Erin said grabbing the one journal from between the door and her seat.

"Why are you even reading my stuff?" Emery says snatching it from her mother.

"I found them. Why didn't you tell me your dad said those awful things? Why didn't you tell me he never spent time with you?" Erin asked.

"Because if I told you I would have had to move to Chicago. I didn't want to leave my school or friends. He said he loved me every day, I just made that enough. I never stayed home unless I had too." Emery says crying.

Erin pulled the car over and comforted her daughter. She felt like a failure how could she not see that Dylan was neglecting their daughter.

"You guys always seemed close while I was there." Erin says

"I was pretending, I wasn't happy at home but if I wasn't there life was great." she says.

"Baby, I am so sorry." the young mom says.

"I was upset when he died but I was also relieved as bad as that sounds. Jay is more of a dad to me than he was." Emery says.

"Well I'm glad you have Jay to treat you how your father should have." Erin said at this point irate at Dylan.

"Mom can we just go home please?"

"Sure thing."

They got back to Chicago around five and instead of going to the apartment they pulled up in front of a house.

"Mom where are we?"

"This is our new home. I'm renting it for us the apartment is too small for all three of us." Erin says with a smirk.

"All three?" Emery asks already knowing the answer.

"Jay is going to move in with us, if that's all right?"

"Of course it is."

"Go ahead and head inside, pick your room. There are three rooms the one downstairs is ours so you have two you can pick from."

Emery went inside and started looking around. She went into the kitchen and found her grandfather standing there. He was there because Dawson and himself moved all their stuff in that day while they were gone. She hadn't been face to face with Hank since the day he showed her the files. When she was at the precinct she did everything to avoid him.

"Hey kid." He said.

"Hi." She said back and then quickly turned and went the other way.

"Still avoiding you?" Erin asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yep, but at least she's being more respectful." He says as jay walks in.

"Hey where is Dawson I need help with this stuff?"

"He went to get some coffee should be back soon." Hank says.

Jay started carrying in things that he didn't need help with and took them upstairs to the room Emery picked on the right side of the hall. Erin told Hank about what she found in Emery's old room while the other two were upstairs.

"He did what?" Hank said pissed off.

"I don't know why he just didn't bring her back to me when his mother died."

"He's lucky he's dead because I would have killed him myself if he wasn't." Hank says.

"I think part of the reason she's acting out is for attention because once he died she had no reason to fake being happy anymore. I am not saying it's an excuse and she is still in trouble but I think now that we know the acting out will calm down." Erin said.

"Maybe I should talk to her about it. Also the other half of her punishment might not be necessary. I scared her enough the first time."

"What were you going to do?"

"Make her run a couple miles and then clean my house top to bottom. Making her scrub the floors with a toothbrush."

"Yeah I think the talk and whatever you did the other night will work so let's do that. If it doesn't stop then you can do the corporal punishment thing." Erin says with a giggle.

Hank went to talk with Emery while Erin unpacked boxes and the guys brought the rest if the stuff in. The young girl explained to him why she did what she did and then apologized again before he even said a word to her.

"That's not why I'm up here. I want you to tell me about your dad. Tell me the truth and the second half of your punishment isn't needed but if you do something stupid again I will bring it back."

Emery sat there and told him everything she had told her mom. Hank was furious and there was none for him to yell at. He didn't understand how someone could treat their child they fought for like that when the other parent gave their everything to that child.

"Kid, I love you. I wouldn't trade you for the world. You are the best thing that ever happened to your mother and the only mistake here is that a man like that was your father."

"It's ok because I have a pretty great grandpa who taught me how a man should treat me and did things with me all the time. Still does. I am still really sorry about New York. I know I shouldn't have lied. It really won't happen ever again." Emery says with a big smile.

"Come here kid." Hank says wrapping her in a big hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's head down stairs."

They organized stuff and put everything where it should go. Emery was tired and ready for bed but she got a text as soon as she headed upstairs. It was Cody and he wanted to see her since he just got home. Emery thought about sneaking out but she quickly shoved that idea out of her head. She head back downstairs and walked up to her parents on the couch.

"I'm asking you so please just consider it." She says.

"What's up?"

"Can I go see Cody for an hour? One of you can drive me and then pick me back up. Please."

Erin looked at Jay and then back at her daughter. She thought about it for a minute and figured why not.

"You can go but we are both driving you. You have one hour and that's it." Erin said.

Emery nodded her head then slid her shoes on. They all piled into the truck because Jay thought it looked more threatening. They pulled up outside his apartment building and Jay got out with Emery. Erin rolled down the window and watched them both.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you up. I want to meet this kid."

"No that wasn't part of the deal."

"I don't care, I want to know what his intentions are."

"Relax, Jay he has a bullet wound and I have a concussion we aren't going to have sex. Plus we are just friends. We've kissed a few times but that's it. So kill the over protective dad stuff."

"He tries anything I'll kill him."

"Mom, control him."

"Jay get back in the car."

Jay listened to Erin and got back in the car. They watched Emery walk up to the door and wait to be buzzed in. She walked inside and down the hall to his apartment. She knocked and waited for him to come to the door.

"Hey."

"Hi." Emery said softly kissing him.

"I'm so happy nothing happened to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you in the hospital they wouldn't let me and my parents made me come home." Emery said.

"It's ok. I'm just happy I get to see you again."

"Not for long my mom has me on a short leash since I lied to her and left the state. I'm eighteen but they don't care. They think I did it just to be rebellious and that wasn't my intentions."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble with you mom."

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're ok." Emery says kissing him.

They made out for a little while and then talked a little more. Cody was really interested in her and asked if she would want to date him instead of just the casually make out session. Emery was over the moon when she heard those words come out of his mouth and she of course said yes. Just then her phone started ringing.

"Hello." She said.

"Times up let's go." Jay said.

"Fine." she said hanging the phone up.

"I have to go but I'll come over tomorrow my parents have to go do paperwork at the precinct they missed work Monday so they decided to make it up. Maybe I can convince them to let me come over instead of to the precinct."

"Sounds good." He says kissing her goodbye at the door.

She walked back out to the truck and got in. They both were staring at her.

"What?"

"He kissed you didn't he."

"No we just hugged. Now can we go home I want to go to bed."

They drive home and all go to bed. Emery decided she would just ask them about going back tomorrow morning instead so Jay didn't stay up all night thinking of ways to kill Cody. Emery would never admit it but she liked his over protectiveness it was something she never got to experience. Erin and Jay didn't go to bed right when they got back they sat and discussed somethings concerning Emery.

"Thank you." she says laying her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" He asks.

"Being the dad she deserves." She says looking up at him.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been over a month since Emery had pulled her stunt. She was back at school and ready for Cody to come back as well. Thanksgiving was in two days and Erin decided what better way to spend it than to invite everyone over for dinner. Emery had no clue that's what her mother had planned until she went to the precinct with her that day.

"Alright, everyone in this room is invited for Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday around four o'clock. At our house."

"And who's cooking it?" Emery asks puzzled.

"Your mother." Jay says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, you can't cook. You can barely boil water."

"I can cook. I fed you dinner every time you came over and stayed."

"Yeah it was macaroni, pasta, and anything else you could put in a pot of boiling water and cook. Luckily the one thing dad did teach me was how to cook. So I'll teach you." She said as everyone giggled.

"Stop, now. Like any of you can cook?" Erin said.

"I think we all know how." Dawson said.

"Ok, guys don't worry. Emery and I will help her so it will be fine." Jay says.

Erin glares at Jay and Emery, and they know instantly they're in trouble.

"She's going to kill us when we get home, isn't she?" Jay whispers in the young woman's ear.

"I'd say there is a good chance." She said.

Emery sat at Nadia's old desk, she answered the phone, and did paper work, basically everything Nadia use to do while her parents investigated cases. She would work on the weekends, after school, and on breaks. Then when her parents returned they would either send her home because it was going to be a long night or they would all go home together. That night they all got to go home together. When they arrived to the house Tessa was waiting on the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" Emery says excitedly.

"Mom has to work for Thanksgiving. I didn't want to be alone. I also wanted to come see the new house." She says excitedly.

"Well you are more than welcome to join us for Thanksgiving." Jay says unlocking the door.

"We are just going to get Chinese and watch movies with grandpa H like last year right." Tessa asks.

"No I'm cooking this year."

"But you can't cook." She says as Jay and Emery giggle.

"Ok in the house right now. We all are going to have a chat." Erin says angrily.

"Look now we are in trouble again. Thanks Tess." She says to her best friend.

They all walk inside and sit on the couch while Erin stands in front of them.

"I can cook, I will show you all I can cook. What would you guys like for dinner?"

"BBQ Chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, and rolls. Which I'll let you get those from a package." Emery says after thinking for a bit.

"And then you have to make us Sugar cookies." Tessa says.

"You girls are so lucky we got off early tonight." Erin says.

The girls go to the store with Jay and get everything they need while Erin gets the kitchen together. Emery and Tessa had something planned for Jay.

"He wants to be a dad, let's show him how kids act at the store." Emery whispers in her ear.

"Hey Jay can we get some snacks." She asks.

"Yeah, Em go for it." he says to the two girls.

The girls come back with their arms full and throw it in the cart.

"I thought you said some snacks not the whole snack aisle." Jay says shocked.

"Please." Emery begged.

"Fine but all the junk goes upstairs. So your mom doesn't shoot me for being a push over." He says.

The girls both agree with him and they head for the checkout. When they get home the girls make sure the coast is clear and then head upstairs. Erin catches them just as they get to the top.

"They made you buy them stuff didn't they?"

"No." Jay says.

"Jay?"

"Ok, I'm a push over I know. I'm new to this whole dad thing." He says.

"They knew they could get you to say yes. That's why they did it. They are eighteen they were testing you." Erin says with a laugh.

The girls unpack all the bags and head downstairs to put the ice cream away. They meet Erin in the kitchen. Erin made the cookie dough first since it had to be chilled.

"Hey mom you got a little something right there." Emery says grabbing some flour and flicking it at her mother.

"Oh, baby thank you. But you have something in your hair." She says grabbing an egg and smashing it on her daughters head.

"Oh it's on now." Emery says.

Erin threw an egg at her daughter but instead it hit Tessa in the shoulder because Emery ducked. Tessa took a deep breath walked over to the counter grabbed an egg and threw it at Erin. The girls fought for a while and then Jay walked in the kitchen from outside.

"Wow, what is going on in here?"

"Food fight." They all say and throw flour and eggs in his direction.

Once it was all over every one of them was covered head to toe in egg and flour. They sat on the kitchen flour and laughed for a while. Then came to realize the huge mess they had made and now had to clean up. By the time everyone cleaned the kitchen and showered it was eight o'clock and it was too late to make a home cooked meal.

"What about dinner?" Emery asked.

"I already ordered Chinese it should be here any minute." Jay said.

Once their food arrived, the all sat at the kitchen table and talked about everything. Tessa talked about school and her friends that she had made but assured Emery there was no one who could replace her.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Tessa asks.

"Well I usually go to work with them because grandpa hired me to answer the phone but I can see if I can get the day off and we can do something. Mom is it alright if I take the truck?" Emery asks.

"That's fine, but you girls need to be careful."

"How about we go to Navy Pier?" Tess asks.

"Sounds good to me. That's my favorite place to go." Emery says.

"And why is that?" Jay asks.

"Because mom always took Tessa and me. Almost every time we came to stay." She said.

They all watched a movie after dinner and then headed for bed. Emery shut the light off and then climbed in bed with Tessa.

"Hey Em?" She says waking her friend.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh that's nice." She mumbles half asleep.

"Emery?"

"Wait what did you say?" Emery says getting out of bed and turning the light on.

"I'm late. I've been sick lately too."

"Did you take a test?

"No I didn't want to without you."

"We will get one tomorrow just try to sleep." Emery says turning the light off and going back to bed.

They got up the next morning and ate breakfast that Jay had made them before they left for work. They got dressed and headed for Navy Pier. When they got there they rode the Ferris wheel and walked around looking at the different vendors. They were there for about two hours then decided to go get lunch. The girls got some deep dish pizza to go and then headed to the drug store before heading home. Emery went in and bought a pregnancy test while her best friend sat in the car. They didn't talk about it they just went home. They went to the bathroom upstairs when they got home and Emery tried to convince her friend to just get it over with.

"Just pee on it already because we are taking all three in this box." She said.

"Em what if I am pregnant?"

"We will figure it out."

Tessa peed on all three and set them on the counter. They waited for five minutes then Emery looked at them.

"What does it say?" Tessa asks.

"They are all positive." Emery says reluctantly.

The girls sit in silent for a while. Emery had no clue how to comfort her or what to say.

"What am I going to do?" Tessa finally says.

"I think we should tell my mom. She had me young like way younger than you."

"Em, I can't tell her. I can't be a mom either."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not even pregnant. Tests are wrong all the time, right."

"Yeah but rarely. It's unlikely you'd have three positive tests. I'm sorry."

"I need some air." Tessa says leaving.

Tessa went out into the back yard while Emery bagged up the pregnancy tests and the box in the bathroom garbage. She tied the bag close and took it out to the trash can at the side of the house. It was pretty full so she shoved it in there as best she could. She went back inside and sat on the couch just as her phone started ringing.

"Hey momma." She says in a happy voice.

"Hey what are you girls doing?"

"Just hanging out at home got back about an hour ago." She says as normal as possible.

"We didn't catch a case today so we will be home early. Just finishing some paperwork."

"Ok love you guys."

"Love you too." Erin says hanging up.

Tessa stayed outside for what felt like forever. While Emery decided to eat the pizza that they bought. Sitting there eating that deep dish she was wondering how in the world this happened. Tessa was a good kid and doing amazing in school. Emery wanted to tell her mom but she knew she couldn't. The reason Tessa didn't want to tell her was not just because she didn't want her to know she was pregnant she didn't want her to know how she became that way. Emery went outside and found Tessa sitting on the swing set.

"When I saw the swing set, I thought mom was going to tell me she was pregnant. It turns out it just comes with the house." She says sitting on the swing next to her.

"How could this happen I took the plan B pill after it happened?"

"I told you we should have gone to the hospital and report it."

"But you weren't the one who was raped now were you." Tessa says upset.

"No I wasn't but keeping it all bottled up can't be good. He would have gone to jail if you would have reported it." Emery says upset

"You know better than that. His dad would have gotten him off easily. His family practical owns our town."

"But we've got something he doesn't."

"And what's that?"

"My family. Mom and grandpa would do everything they could to help and you know that."

"Just drop it Emery ok. I'll figure something out when I get home." Tessa says storming in the house and upstairs.

Jay and Erin got home around five. They found Emery sleeping on the couch and Tessa was nowhere in sight.

"Hey baby, where is Tess?" Erin asks waking her gently.

"She fell asleep upstairs. I came down to watch TV and passed out too."

"Oh ok. Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling very good."

"Well let me go help Jay and then I'll come back to sit with you." Erin says.

Emery nodded her head and then Erin headed for the kitchen. As soon as her mother was gone she went upstairs, she heard the shower running so she knocked on the door.

"Hey moms home."

"Ok I just got in here, so I'll be down soon." Tessa says.

Emery headed back down stairs and curled up on the couch. A couple minutes later her mom comes back into the room.

"Pick your head up for a minute." Erin says as her daughter sits up and she sits down.

Once she gets comfortable she pats her lap so Emery lays her head down. She brushes her daughter's hair back and then rubs her back.

"You aren't warm?"

"Mom I'm not five. I just don't feel good."

"You will always be my baby as cliché as that sounds. You know you haven't laid on my lap like this since after you were taken from the club."

"Yeah, laying like this here with you just helps me think. Even though I'm not a baby anymore." Emery says looking up at her mother.

They just sit there together without saying a word for a while. Tessa comes down and Emery sits up to make room on the couch for her.

"There's my girls. Are you guys about ready to eat?"

"Yeah sounds good." Tessa says.

"He made you girls what I was supposed to cook last night." Erin says.

They all head to the kitchen to dig in. Dinner was abnormally quiet that night but Erin just figured it was because Emery didn't feel well and Tessa didn't look so good either. After they ate Erin sent the girls upstairs to relax while Jay and herself cleaned up. She was worried about them because she knew something was a little off but tried to let it go and just see what happened. Jay got in the shower around nine and Erin went upstairs to check on the girls and they were already asleep. She went back into the kitchen to get a drink and realized Jay forgot to take the garbage out so she went ahead and took it. She put it in the trash can and heard something hit the pavement she turned the flashlight on her phone on and looked on the ground. When she realized what it was she picked it up, when she saw the two little pink lines she panicked. She marched right inside with it in her hand and then went into the bathroom where Jay was getting dressed.

"Is that a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?" Jay stuttered.

"No, but I think our daughter is." She says pissed off.

"Where did you find that?" he asks

"I took the trash out and it fell out of one of the bags already in the can." She says.

"What makes you think its Emery's?"

"Because she wasn't feeling good earlier. She hardly ever gets sick." Erin states.

"Well go talk to her about it. While I find a way to kill that Cody kid." He says upset

"She and Tessa are both asleep and we have a long day tomorrow. I think I'm going to wait until tomorrow night. That way I can find the words to say to her." She says now being more sad then angry.

They sit and discuss exactly what they are going to do. This was the last thing either one of them had expected from her. Erin also knew she had no room to judge her daughter, she could be disappointed but it still seemed like she was being hypocritical. They went to bed and tried to sleep but it was hard because all they could do was worry.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanksgiving started early that day for everybody in the household. Erin and Jay were up around eight and around nine the girls came down. The girls sat on the couch flipping through channels and then decided they were hungry.

"Do you girls want some coffee?" Erin asks.

"No thanks mom. We will stick to the OJ." Emery says glancing at Tessa.

Erin put the turkey in the roaster and then sat down to eat something herself. Jay came in carrying bags of groceries that they hadn't gotten the other night from the store.

"Hey girls." He says.

"Hey." They both say in unison.

Erin was trying to act as normal as possible around them and so was Jay. She wanted Emery to be in a good mood since everyone was coming over so she didn't want to say anything about it. The girls finished eating and then went upstairs to get ready for the day. It took them about an hour and a half to shower, get dressed, and do their makeup. They came back down into the kitchen and waited for Erin to give them a job.

"What can we do?" Tessa asks.

"Can you guys peel those potatoes?" she asks the two girls.

They both sat at the table and peeled the potatoes over the garbage when they finished with that Erin had them throw together the green bean casserole. They got everything prepared and then put most of it in the fridge so they could cook it later. Everyone started showing up around two thirty. Hank came with Justin, Olive, and their son. Emery didn't even notice her Uncle walk in because she was too busy helping her mom.

"Hey monkey butt." he says to his niece.

"Uncle Justin you have really got to stop calling me that. I'm eighteen." she says hugging him

"I don't think so."

"Fine, Uncle Fish face. Aren't you going to introduce me to my baby cousin and his mother?" She asks.

"Right, Olive this is my niece Emery. Emery this is Olive and of course our son Daniel." He says.

"It's really nice to meet you Olive. I've heard a lot about you and this little guy."

"And whose your mother?" she asks.

"Erin, she is my mom." Emery says pointing.

"How?"

"It's a long story which I will tell you another time." Emery says with a giggle.

Olive nodded her head and they all talked for a while. The rest of the squad started arriving about a half hour later. Ruzek, Atwater, Dawson, and Olinsky all showed up around the same time. All the guys talked and Erin was just waiting for Burgess to get there so she didn't feel alone.

"Hey Em what do you say we play some football?" Dawson suggested.

"Only if I can be on Jay's and Uncle Justin's team." she says.

"You got a deal." He says.

"Guys be careful." Erin yells as they head out the back door.

Erin watches them all play and can't help but be concerned for her daughter. Tessa sits at the table and watches them all having a good time. She becomes a little upset. Her father was overseas and her mother was working, Emery and Erin were the closest thing she had to family.

"Tessa why don't you go play with them?"

"Because you know I can't play sports Mama Erin." She says with a giggle.

"It doesn't matter, it's just about having fun." She says patting Tessa on the back.

Erin walks into her room to put a new shirt on before dinner. Just as she slides into her shirt, her phone rings.

"Hey Erin. How's Tessa?" Laura says.

"She's good. A little upset I think she's missing her parents a little too much today. She seems a little down."

"I hate this whole having to work every other holiday thing. Especially when Tyler isn't home." she says upset.

"Yeah, I know how that goes. I don't know how it would be going with Em if Jay wasn't here to fill in." Erin says trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm going to text you my Skype password and username. He said he was going to go ahead and call her real quick. Can you set that up for her please?" Laura asks.

"Of course I can." Erin says to her friend.

Erin set up the computer in her bedroom and waited for him to call. Once the call came in she told him to wait a second. She opened her door and yelled for the girl.

"What's wrong?" she asks puzzled.

"Tess?" A voice said.

"Daddy." She said tears starting to form.

Erin left the room so the two could have some private time. When she returned to the kitchen she found everyone huddled around the sink.

"What is going on?"

"Oh hi mom." Emery says pinching her nose.

"How did this happen?"

"Uncle Justin threw the ball to Jay and it hit me in the face. He threw it way ahead of his target."

"She just got over a concussion guys." Erin says walking toward her daughter.

"It's a bloody nose Erin. Relax." Justin says and instantly regrets it.

Erin tells the boys to go get cleaned up for dinner while she helps Emery stop the bleeding. Tessa comes around the corner and is in a way better mood.

"Dad says hi Em."

"You got to talk to him. How is he?" Emery asks.

"He's good says he should be coming home within the next couple months. What happened to you?" Tessa asks.

"Uncle Justin happened." She says with a slight giggle.

"Ok, I think it stopped go get changed and down here for dinner." Erin says.

Both girls run up the stairs and chat while Emery changes. They come back down stairs to find everybody at the table they had rented and put in the living. Everyone was joking and eating. The food was actually for once edible.

"I know the whole go around and say what you're thankful for thing is kind of cliché but I'm going to say this one thing. I am so thankful for all of you. You all play big roles in my life. So thank you for being here." Erin said getting sentimental.

"Ok since mom did it I guess I will too. I am thankful for such a loving and supportive mother who I'd be lost without. I am thankful for all of you who I have grown to love in the last couple months. Also for my grandpa thanks for putting up with me lately and of course my best friend who I love dearly. Last but certainly not least I'm thankful for Jay for showing me how a father should treat his daughter." she says trying not to tear up.

Jay didn't say a word he just stood up and walked over to Emery and gave her a big hug. They all continued eating and talking. Everyone stayed and hung out for a while after dinner. Olive and Justin were the first to leave.

"Hey brat. How's the nose?" He asks.

"It's going to bruise so thank you for that." She says snippy.

"Well I love you and I'll see you soon." Justin says hugging her.

"I love you too. Bye Olive it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." She says heading out the door.

The boys sat out back drinking beers and talking while the girls started to clean up. Everybody left around eight and there were still dishes that needed to be done but they could wait. Erin knew that now was as good as a time as any to talk with the girls. She went to her room and grabbed the pregnancy test she had put in a sandwich bag.

"Girls can you come down here please?" She yells up the stairs.

The girls come down the stairs and sit on the couch. Jay is sitting on the coffee table alongside Erin.

"What did we do now?" Emery says with a giggle.

"Can one of you explain this?" Erin says as both the girl's faces go blank.

"It's a long..." Tessa starts to say but is cut off by her friend.

"It's mine." Emery says.

"Tessa can you go upstairs while I talk to Emery." Erin requests.

"But I." she says.

"Just go. I can handle it." Emery says.

Tessa takes off up the stairs as her friend waits for her lecture.

"Emery what the hell? You know what protection is, I don't understand how this happened."

"Protection doesn't always work mom."

"Is it Cody's?" Jay asked.

"Who else's would it be?" She says.

Jay gets up and starts looking for his keys. Once he finds them he heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Emery asks

"Where do you think?" he says pissed off.

"Jay" she says following him.

"Jay, stop!" She yells.

"Dad!" She says as he stops in his tracks.

"Both of you come inside so we can talk." Erin says.

They all go back to the living room and sit down. It's silent for a long while and very uncomfortable.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked her daughter.

"I don't know I haven't planned that far ahead. I just found out."

"When were you planning on telling us?" Jay asked hurt.

"I hadn't thought that far yet either." She says looking at the floor.

"It just one thing after the other with you lately. Your behavior can be changed but a baby is permanent. Did you even think about your future at all Emery?" Her mother says disappointed.

"Mom that's literally all I have been thinking about. School, work, and my family is all I ever think about." she yells.

"Then how could you do something so stupid." Erin says just as Tessa comes around the corner.

"I've heard enough. Emery isn't pregnant, she and Cody have never even had sex. It's me, I'm pregnant and yeah it's because I did something stupid." She says.

"Tess I got it covered."

"No Em it's time to tell them like you said maybe they can help."

Erin at this point didn't know how to feel. Tessa meant just as much to her as Emery. She knew that something was wrong with the whole situation though because of the fear in the young girl's voice.

"What is going on you two?"

"You remember that day you picked me up from Tessa's and I was hung over. Well we went to a party the night before. She disappeared so I walked home and I shouldn't have because she didn't just disappear. I found her in the bushes in the neighbor's yard. I picked her up and took her home. We weren't even drunk when we left the party. The drinking happened when we got to her house."

"What happened?"

"A guy happened. I was seeing him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He raped me. Emery told me to get help but I didn't listen all I wanted to do was drink and forget." Tessa says crying.

"That was two months ago. Why didn't you girls tell me?" Erin asks.

"Tessa didn't want me too she didn't think you could help." Emery tries to reason with her upset mother.

"I would have put him behind bars." She says.

"It wouldn't have been that easy mom."

"Why not?"

"Because his family practically owns the town." Tessa states.

"Who is it?" The upset mother asks.

"Adam Baker." Tessa said growing more upset.

"Adam did this to you? You two grew up with him. He had slumber parties with you guys when you were little and was a complete geek in middle school." Erin says shocked.

"Once we hit high school he transformed into a good looking jock. He forgot we existed until junior year. He is not that sweet little kid anymore." Emery says comforting Tessa.

"Baby I'm not saying you guys are lying. I'm just shocked because I hate that we trusted him." Erin says to her daughter.

"Mama Erin there is nothing we can do now." Tessa says leaning on her friend.

"I am going to get Hank over here tomorrow. We aren't going to let him get away with this. We will figure it out. You girls head up to bed. I love you both." She says kissing their heads.

The girls head for the stairs as Jay and Erin sit there in shock. Jay had no idea how to handle this situation when it was so close to home. All they both could think is that they wanted to make the boy pay for what he did. They headed for their room and hardly talked. They couldn't fall asleep and about an hour after they layed down they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mom, dad? Are you guys awake?" Emery asks.

"Yeah sweetie come in." Jay said.

"I just got Tess to sleep. I wanted to apologize for lying tonight but I did it to protect my friend. I love you guys." Emery says holding back the tears.

"I understand you promised her and you tried to help as best you could. I do wish you would have told me though." Erin says wrapping her daughter in a tight hug.

"What do I do? I don't know how to comfort her this is one topic I've never had to deal with." Emery says balling as both her parents comfort her.

"We are going to help her with whatever she decides and we are going to make sure Adam gets put behind bars. I don't care who he is, he will be punished." Jay says.

"Mom can you come sit upstairs with me until I go to sleep." She asks trying to calm herself.

"How about I go sleep on the couch tonight and you sleep in here. I'll keep an ear open for Tessa." He says to his daughter.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, get some rest."

"Night dad. I love you."

"I love you too Em."

Emery didn't care what age she was when she was sick, scared, or just plain upset lying next to her mom always calmed her. She was thankful her dad understood that. She snuggled close to her mom and Erin rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week flew by Tessa was back at home and Erin had been in touch with the police chief in Henry to discuss the case. Charges had not yet been filed and the girls were completely on edge. Emery would go to class, then boxing, and come home to sit in her room. She turned nineteen in six days and wasn't even excited to celebrate.

"Emery Kay, I'm home." Erin yells up the stairs

When there was no answer Erin went up the stairs. She walked into her daughter's room which was pitch black.

"Emery why is it so dark in here?" Erin asks flipping the light on.

"Shut it off. I'm sleeping." She says pulling the blanket over her head.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I haven't slept very well since Tessa left."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Mom it is all my fault. I left her alone with him."

"Baby you can't blame yourself. He was someone you knew. You had no idea he was going to do something so horrible."

"You always told us if we went to a party we were to stay together. I didn't listen and look what happened." Emery said hysterical.

"Listen to me, we are going to put him behind bars as soon as possible and he will be there for a very long time. None of this is your fault or Tessa's, it could have just as easily happened when they were hanging out. They were dating and she trusted him. He is just a privileged ass who thinks he can get away with everything. He will learn real soon that isn't the case." Erin says comforting her daughter.

"Thanks mom. By the way why are you home so soon?" she asks her mother.

"I was checking on you. I went to the gym you weren't there so I figured you were here. Did you not go to the gym?"

"No I'm so tired all I want to do is sleep."

"I got an idea how about we go to the precinct and you can catch up on some things your grandfather wants done."

"But I'm tired."

"If you fall asleep now you'll be up all night. I have been your mother for almost nineteen years I do know how you operate." Erin says with a giggle.

"Fine, I'll come."

"On the bright side we will be home by nine tonight. So you can go to bed early. Now let's go."

Emery didn't say a thing the entire car ride over to the precinct.

When they arrived she went straight to her desk and started digging through papers.

"Emery, my office.' Hank said in a sincere tone.

Emery got up and headed for her grandfather.

"What's up Pops?"

"I need you to investigate Tessa's case. It's out of our jurisdiction so we can't look into it on company time. That's why I want you to do it." He says.

"Grandpa I looked into it, cases like these never end well. Tessa would just get dragged through the mud. It's a case of he said she said. We can't win there isn't enough proof." Emery said wanting to give up.

"Look at me. We will get him. He did something horrible to her but by getting her pregnant he made a big mistake." Hank says grabbing her hands.

Emery just nodded her head while her grandpa patted her back and then headed for the others. Everyone had dispersed to investigate a murder, while Emery got closer and closer to a lead.

"You got anything yet, kiddo?

"Yeah actually. When I went to the doctor with Tessa the other day she didn't say much when she finished her exam but this file says otherwise. She had vaginal scarring approximately two months old. Her findings conclude that she was raped."

"I'll call the chief in Henry."

"Wait I have more. I got online and looked at pictures and videos. Just about anything I could get my hands on. I had Mouse enlarge the images. It's him carrying Tessa's unconscious body. After I found that I looked for videos around the same time or place, I found a few that you can see Tess in. I got ahold of the boy that took these videos and this isn't the only video grandpa. He has a video of Adam doing this to her. As soon as he realized she was unconscious, he tried to stop him but he beat him up and threatened him. His name is Tyler Stewart, he was the tech geek as people call it. He was scared because his mom is sick and his dad is the only one working. He is working at Adam's dad's company. I got him to send me the video. I told him we would help him." She says.

"You did good kid. I'll call it in."

Emery left to go show her parents what she found and so Hank could make the call.

"Maurer, its Hank Voight."

"Voight, I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Did you find something?"

"In Tessa's exam report the doctor said there is no doubt she was raped. Also my granddaughter found videos of the party. I'll send them to you because you'll want to see them." He says to Maurer.

"Ok I just got all of the files so let me look through these and I'll give you a call back."

The next hour dragged on. Emery and her grandfather sat in silence. As soon as the phone rang she jumped out of her seat. Before Hank picked the phone up he looked at his granddaughter with a calming look.

"Voight, its Maurer. We got the arrest warrant. My guys are going to pick him up now." he says.

"Thank you." Voight says.

"Without those videos we would have no case. How did you get them?" Maurer asks.

"My granddaughter pieced everything together. She looked at all the files and with the help of my team she tracked down everything I sent to you." he says looking right at his granddaughter.

"She's got a bright future as a detective." he says

"Yes she does she is just like her mother." he says smirking at Emery.

"I'll keep you updated on everything." He says hanging up.

Hank got out of his chair and walked around the front of the desk and leaned up against it.

"We got him kid." He says as Emery leaps in his arms.

He held Emery and let her cry for a while. Once she was calmed she went to the break room and called her mom.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom. When will you be back here?" She asks excitedly.

"Jay and I are pulling in now."  
"Ok I'll meet you down stairs."

Emery ran down the stairs and opened the gate she waited by the front entrance for her parents.

"Lindsay?" a girl asked.

"Carter, what are you doing here?"  
"I lost my phone. I tracked it here. Someone must have turned it in. What about you?"

"My mother and grandfather work here. I help with desk work on occasion too. Speaking of my mom, here she comes."

"Erin Lindsay is your mom? How?" She whispers.

"I'll explain later. Hi mom." She says hugging Erin.

"Hey, who is this?" Erin asks.

"Mom, this is Abigail Carter she goes to the academy with me."

"Hi Abigail it's nice to meet you I'm…" She starts to say.

"Erin Lindsay I know. You are kind of a legend at the academy." She says shaking her hand.

The three stand there and talk about the academy for a while. Hank comes down to look for Emery and finds them.

"Hey Pops."

"Hey Kid. What are you guys up too?"

"We are just talking." Erin says.

"Abigail this is my grandfather Hank Voight, grandpa this is Abigail we go to school together."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you but I have to steal these girls away from you." He says with a smirk.

"Bye." Carter says walking towards the exit.

They all head upstairs and into Hank's office. They tell Erin all about what they had accomplished in the time she was gone. They discussed what they should do from there because they knew that Henry PD was going to need help with the case.


	18. Chapter 18

Erin woke up super early the day of Emery's birthday. December 8th, 1996 was a day that was forever sketched in the young mother's mind. It was the day she got to hold her daughter for the very first time and also the day she met her true love. She made breakfast, French toast and bacon which was her daughter's favorite. Erin was thankful for that because that was about all she knew how to make. Jay woke up shortly after her and helped Erin prepare.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" He says kissing her.

"Good it's just hard to believe that on this day, nineteen years ago I became a mom." Erin says with a smirk.

"She's a great kid, well not so much a kid. I'm glad we've grown so close in this short amount of time I've gotten to be her dad." he says with a giggle.

"I was only thirteen when she was born. I had no clue how I was going to be her mom. Here we are we made it, it's been hard for both of us but I wouldn't change a thing." Erin says.

"Is this the first birthday you've spent with her in awhile?" Jay asks.

"No I got her every year on her birthday. That was part of mine and Dylan's deal. It just feels different this year. Maybe because he's gone or maybe because I have her all to myself now. I don't know what it is." She says clarifying.

"Well she's here with us. She's had a hard year so let's make her birthday a good one." he says with smile.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked him.

"Hank called said I could take the day for her birthday. If he needs us he said he'd call." he said.

They set the table and let Emery sleep in a little longer. They sat and talked Erin told him a little bit about what they usually did for her birthday. Emery woke up around ten she rolled over to check her phone and to her surprise she had a long cute message from Cody. She was surprised because she hasn't really spoke to him much since she visited his apartment. He was still on medical leave from school but he always seemed to know when Emery needed him. Healing from a gunshot wound could take some time and she knew that. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She found her parents sitting at the table, Emery loved watching them they were so loving with one another.

"Hey baby. Happy Birthday." She says walking over to kiss her daughter's head.

"Thanks momma." she says hugging her.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Jay says hugging his daughter.

"Thanks dad."

"What do you say we eat breakfast and then we will do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Well at least until dinner with your grandpa." her mother says.

"Okay, ummm I'm not sure what I want to do." Emery says.

"We can go see a movie or go shopping." Erin says.

"Movies and shopping?" She says glancing at both her parents.

"Fine but only because it's your birthday." Jay says with a smile.

They ate breakfast and then headed out. Emery wasn't ready to see a movie that early in the day so they went shopping first. Emery got a few new outfits and a few other things. They were done shopping by one and Emery was getting hungry.

"Can we get lunch?" she asks.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Jay asked.

"Portillo's." Emery said without thinking.

"You are just like your mom." He said looking at the both of them.

They went to get lunch and talked about everything. Emery wasn't very talkative since everything with Tessa came out. Erin was just glad that she was happy for once. They headed for the movies and decided on one that no one had ever heard of but it sounded good. The movie got out around four which gave them two hours to relax. When they got home Cody was waiting on the porch with a bouquet of roses and gift bag.

"What are you doing here?" Emery says with a smile.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I missed your birthday?" He asks kissing her softly.

"Boyfriend." Jay mumbles under his breath to Erin.

"Let's go." she says dragging him inside.

They both sat on the porch and talked for awhile. They talked, held hands, and laughed. Jay watched out the window as his daughter, from what he could see was falling in love.

"Jay, let them be." Erin says.

"I never thought someone could mean so much to me." He says staring at the young women on the porch.

"Are you going soft on me Halstead?" She says with a giggle.

"You both are my world and just thinking she could leave whenever she wants to scares me. One of these days if it's Cody or some other guy she isn't going to live with us much longer. I mean she's nineteen." Jay says.

"Welcome to parenthood babe." she says kissing him softly.

On the porch Cody hands Emery a small bag.

"You didn't need to get me anything." she says.

"Just open it." he says.

Emery pulls out a small blue box and opens it carefully. She glances up at him and smiles once she sees the locket in the box.

"Cody it's beautiful but it looks very expensive."

"You deserve it. After all I did get you in trouble with your parents."

"Speaking of my parents, my dad has been looking out the window since he went inside. You want to come meet them."

"Of course but I can't stay long first day back at work today."

"Don't let my dad intimidate you. He acts big and bad but he is a huge teddy bear." she says opening the door.

"Hey sweetie." Erin says.

"Mom, dad this is Cody. He wanted to meet you both."

"It's nice to finally meet you Cody. How are you feeling?" Erin asks.

"I'm good and it's a pleasure to meet the both of you as well."

"Polite that's good." Erin says shaking his hand.

Emery shook her head in embarrassment. Jay glared at Cody while Erin and the young man talked.

"It's nice to meet you." Cody says putting his hand out for Jay to shake.

"Jay, nice to meet you." He says crossing his arms.

"Come sit down." Erin said motioning him toward the couch.

"I have to go to work actually I just came by to give Emery her present but it was really nice to meet both of you."

"Goodbye. Hope to see you again soon."

As soon as the door shut Erin smacked Jay's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Really Jay? You didn't even shake his hand."

Emery walked Cody out to his car. She gave him a hug and kissed him passionately.

"Don't be a stranger." she says.

"Now that I'm better you won't be able to get rid of me babe." he says.

"Ok go to work. Text me later. Thank you for my locket." She says kissing him again.

Emery headed back inside and over to the couch where her parents were.

"Did he kiss you?" jay said kind of uncomfortably.

"Yeah dad we actually had a quickie in the backseat of his car too." She said with a smile.

"That's not funny." he said as his face went blank.

"Ok go get ready we have to get going." her mother said.

Dinner with her family that night was amazing. Her grandpa got her a cake and made her fettuccine alfredo. She got cards from her uncle and his family. It was just what she needed after everything that was happening lately. Emery was playing with baby Daniel right after dinner. He had just learned how to walk so she was having a lot of fun watching him.

"Come on little man, walk to me." she says.

He giggles and takes little steps towards his big cousin. When he finally reaches her he falls into her arms.

"Good job baby!" She says making him clap.

"She's great with kids Erin." Olive says.

"She always has been. I don't know where she gets it from."

"Come on we all know she gets it from me." Justin says with a laugh.

"Yeah, if I remember right when she was four you pushed her down to get to the ice cream truck first." Erin says raising her eyebrow.

"Hey now. Ok maybe it isn't from me but she did get her awesomeness from me."

They all laugh at him and then head into the living room where Daniel and Emery are. Erin scoops the toddler up and blows on his belly. He laughs and grabs his aunt's nose.

"No idea where she gets it from, huh?" Voight says with a giggle.

They left her grandpas house around 9:30, when they got home Emery didn't say much she just went upstairs and took a shower. Jay and Erin sat on the couch they waited for her to come down like they knew she would eventually. They waited for about an hour before heading to bed themselves. Shortly after they laid down there was a knock on their door.

"Come in." Erin says turning her lamp on.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you both did for me today. I had a great birthday with the people I love."

"We actually have one more thing for you." Jay says reaching for his night stand.

"Really?"

"I know Cody got you a necklace but I got you this bracelet because it symbolizes the first birthday I get to spend with you."

"I didn't give you the gift of life but life gave me the gift of you! Love dad." Emery read the back of the bracelet as tears streamed down her face.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it dad thank you!" She says hugging him tightly.

"I love you." jay says.

"I love you too. I love you both." she says pulling her mom in for a group hug.

They sat there for a short while and then Emery headed upstairs and to bed. She had a wonderful birthday just like always but this time it was better. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

It was now the end of April, the trial was on the 29th which was two days away and Adam was out on bail. Tessa was taking online classes through her school and was staying in Chicago with Emery. She recently found out that she was having a little girl which made Emery excited. The girls went to every court date with Erin and although Emery worried about her friend having to testify she knew Tessa could handle it.

"Girls can you come in here please?" Erin yelled from the kitchen.

The girls came into the kitchen and Emery became instantly excited.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" She asks giving her a hug.

"I came to help prepare Tessa for the trial. Your mom called me when she first found out about all of this. I've been giving her some advice."

"Tessa meet Sergeant Olivia Benson, she is in the SVU unit in New York. She's dealt with victims for many years she can help you."

Tessa shakes Olivia's hand and then they walked to the table and sat down.

"Ok I'm heading to work."

"Mom can I come with you I think they need some time alone."

"Sure thing come on.

Erin and Emery spent most of the day at the precinct doing paper work and then headed home. When they got there Emery was surprised to see a real smile across her best friends face. Erin pulls Olivia into the kitchen and they talk while the two girls go upstairs.

"What did you say to her I haven't seen her smile like that since her dad came home."

"I got her to realize that none of it was her fault. That there are options if she doesn't want to keep the baby but if she does she has a great support system. She is ready for the trial I told her the things that his lawyer is probably going to pull and then went over how to stay calm."

"I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem at all."

The next two days flew by. The trial started at one that day so they all piled in the car and left for Henry around nine that morning. They hung out at Tessa's house until it was time to head to the courthouse in Lacon.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The opening arguments Were intense from both sides. Emery and Tessa both had tears in there eyes and were squeezing each others hands tightly. Erin had her arm around her daughter and Laura was holding on to hers tightly. They started calling people to the stand, character witnesses for Adam, witnesses, and then the investigators. Emery was finally put on the stand and was more nervous then she ever thought she would be.

"Miss. Lindsay, please explain to the courtroom your process in assisting in this investigation?"

"My grandfather and his whole intelligence team helped me. I just got online and looked for all the videos and photos I could. I also analyzed all the reports and compiled it so my grandfather and Chief Maurer could review my findings. While investigating I took myself out of the equation. I was very objective. I wasn't a friend when I looked into the case, I was being the detective I want to become. "

" Thank you."

Then it was the defense's turn.

"Is it true you both were drinking at the party?"

"Yes, we were but..."

"Is it true your family has drug abuse problems?" She says cutting her off.

"My mother use too."

"So is it safe to say you are following in your mothers footsteps."

"Objection. Speculation." The prosecutor says.

"Sustained."

"You are still currently enrolled in the police academy correct?"

"Yes, I graduate in June."

"So you are not a detective?"

"No I am not."

"Then why did you grandfather let you investigate a case that was out of his jurisdiction?"

"He knew I would find what was needed to make a case."

"But how do we know that this information is real?"

"Our computer analyst made sure that nothing in the photos or videos were tampered with. They are all authentic."

"But that police squad is family to you how do we know the report isn't fabricated."

"Tessa is my best friend and Adam was our best friend when we were little I wouldn't not do anything to jeprodize Tessa's case against him when I know the both of them. I don't want to be here doing this and neither does she but he did something wrong and deserves to pay for what he did."

"I have nothing else for this witness."

After Emery it was the doctor who told them all about how bad the scarring was. Also that in her medical opinion there was no doubt that the girl was raped at the time period she said. She wasn't on the stand very long at all. The last to testify was Tessa. Emery cringed at every question the defense asked. She wanted to scream at him for the way he was treating Tessa but Erin had a hold of her whispering in her ear ever so often.

"Did you purposely get pregnant?"

"No he forced himself on me and now here we are. I had a life. I was in school. I don't even want to have this baby but it's happening and it isn't her fault. It's his."

"But the two of you are dating correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell him no?"

"I was unconscious."

"Did you ask your friend and her family to look into the case?"

"No but they are like my family so..."

"Why didn't you tell anyone after it happened?"

"I told Emery..."

"Sorry, let me rephrase. Why didn't you tell someone such as a cop or doctor?"

"Because I was scared. I knew how well known his family was and didn't think anyone would take me seriously."

"But you didn't seek medical attention either?"

"No, we went to the drug store and got the morning after pill but it didn't work."

"You're having a girl, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let her around her father?"

Tessa sat on the stand trying so hard to hold it together. Emery hadn't even thought what would happen if Adam wasn't convicted.

"Liv, what is he talking about?"

"Sadly in some states rapists still have rights to their children. He can take her to court for custody."

Emery's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"No. He raped me, he will not be anywhere near her."

"No further questions."

They all sat through the closing arguments and then the jury left the room. Everyone was upset and emotions were high it was already about five. The judge allowed everyone to go home for the night and then it was just playing the waiting game. Tessa went home with her mom. The rest of them stayed at the house Dylan left for Emery. The only furniture that they moved out was from Emery's room. The guest room still had a bed and they had an air mattress from camping.

"I'll take the couch." Liv says.

"Mom, dad you two can have the guest room I'll sleep on the air mattress out here."

"Ok what do you guys say about dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat something sweetie. How about some chicken strips from the diner."

"Ok."

After everyone else decided what they wanted Erin called and ordered it. Emery went with her mother to the store and to get the food. She had never felt so much unlike herself. People were staring at her it's no wonder Tessa came to Chicago to stay. In small towns word travels fast and everyone also knows that they are best friends. Most of these people have a family member or them their selves work for Adam's dad.

"Mom can we go please."

"Let me grab one last thing and then we will go."

They hurried through the checkout lane and back to the car. They went to pick up the food and Emery didn't even get out of the car. When they got home she ran inside grabbed her air mattress and headed up the stairs to her old room. Erin came in shortly after with all the bags.

"What happened?"

"Its a small town things get around quickly. Everyone knows Tessa and Emery are best friends but a lot of those people work for Adam's dad. They just stared at her with a look that's hard to describe. She also is worried about Tess having to deal with it because it actually happened to her."

They all three just looked at each other trying to figure out who was going to go talk to her.

"I'll go talk to her." Olivia says.

She headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again.

"Emery can I come in."

"Yeah."

"What's going on hun?"

"I heard mom telling you. It's hard you know, we were some of the most successful students in high school. Everyone in town loved us, we volunteered. We were perfect citizens. Now I come back and see how all these people look at me and then I imagine how they look at Tessa. It hurts to see that."

"I've been doing this for a really long time. Never have I done a case in a small town but it's kind of the same when it happens in a business or a school. People don't understand it or don't want to talk about it. You and Tessa are very strong young women and I believe in all your capabilities. This guy is looking at a maximum of twenty years hopefully that's enough time for Tessa to heal."

They sat in silence for awhile just so Emery could process everything.

That night they ate and then all got ready for bed. Emery was so ready to hear the sentencing in the morning. They got to the courthouse at ten that morning they sat around for about two hours and then it was time for lunch. The girls were panicked because they were very worried at about how long the jury was taking. They hardly said anything to anyone at lunch and they didn't eat. Finally at three thirty the verdict was back, the nail biting suspense was finally over.

"In the case of the state Vs Adam Baker on the count of first degree rape we find the defendant guilt." the jury member says. "Everyone is overcome with joy as soon as the read the verdict. "Sentencing will be held at another time. court is adjourned." the judge says. The girls were so happy that he was getting what he finally deserved. The smug look on his face quickly changed as soon as he heard those words come out of the judges mouth. Everyone slept like babies that night, the girls finally had one less thing to worry about but there was still a lot to do especially with a new baby on the way.


	20. Chapter 20

The day started out pretty normal. Emery didn't have to work that day so Tessa and her just relaxed on the couch. Tessa had been a little crampy lately but the doctor said it was nothing to worry about. Throughout the day it got worse and worse. The girls got loaded in to the truck and head for the nearest hospital. It took a half hour for them to get there and then they rushed inside.

"I need a doctor my friend is in labor." she said.

"Emery?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Uncle Will, Tessa's in labor."

"I need a wheel chair over here come with me." He said.

Emery followed her uncle and best friend up to labor and delivery. They got her hooked up to everything and checked the baby.

"How far along are you?" the nurse asks.

"Thirty five weeks." she says.

"Halstead I'll notify the nicu and tell them we have a preemie coming." the other doctor says.

"How long have you been having contractions?" The Nurse asks.

"I'm not sure I've been crampy but my doctor said it was fine it just got really bad about two hours ago." Tessa says.

"Usually we would try to stop your labor but you are already at an eight so we are way past stopping it. You'll have a baby today." the nurse said.

"I'm going to go call mom I'll be right back." Emery says.

She stepped out of the room and took a deep breath before clicking her mother's number.

"Lindsay."

"Mom, Tessa's in labor we are at Chicago med."

"I'll be right there." she says hanging up.

Emery went back into the room and tried to comfort her best friend. She could tell that Tessa was in excruciating pain and there was nothing they could give her at this point. She just stood by her side and told her only positive things.

"I'm here girls." Erin says busting in the room out of breath.

"Hey mom." Emery says hugging her tightly.

Erin looked at both of the girls and smiled. She remembers being where Tessa was and she knows it isn't fun.

"Hey girly how you holding up?" She says kissing her head.

"I want to die."

"How far dialated are you?"

"At an eight and a hundred percent efaced when they checked me an hour ago." She says taking short breaks.

"When did the contractions start?"

"Yesterday before we went to the doctor. He said they were just getting her ready for labor but uncle Will said they were contractions." Emery said.

"Well it won't be long now. She'll be here before you know it."

"Isn't she too little?" Emery asked.

"They have really good NICU. She will be fine." Erin says.

The doctor came in to check on her every hour. They had only been at the hospital four hours when the doctor came in and was ready for her to push.

"Ok when I say push, I want you to push and hold for ten seconds."

After one push Tessa looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this."

"Look at me. You can do this, you are stronger than you know. Now let's bring this baby into the world. Push."

It only took five more pushes before the sweet little girl was in the world. She was tiny and only weighed five pounds even. She was having a little trouble breathing so they gave her some oxygen and took her to the NICU. Tessa didn't seem interested in the baby at all. Emery did everything she could to get her more involved. Erin just stood back and watched the girls. She walked down to see the baby while Emery talked with her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired is all. Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"Why don't you head home with momma Erin tonight? Just come back in the morning. Mom's on her way now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Plus I need a few things from the house anyways. So mom is going to pick it up for me ."

"Ok I'm going to go see the baby. Do you want to come?"

"No I'll go see her later. I'm going to rest right now."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Not yet. I have to meet her first."

"Well I love you."

"I love you too." She says hugging Emery.

She left and walked down to the NICU where she found her mom.

They both stood in front of the incubator just watching the tiny baby. Every movement was miraculous to Emery. She was astonished that something so small could be so perfect.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked.

"Can I?"

"Yeah don't be scared of all the wires. She is doing really well she should be off of the oxygen soon. Out of the hospital by the end of the week." the nurse said.

"Really, that's amazing thank you."

"We do this thing in the NICU it's called kangaroo care. Tessa signed a paper that says you are allowed to do it if you'd like."

"Yeah what do I do."

"Well take this blanket, sit in that rocking chair and take your shirt off. I'll lay her on your chest, and then you cover up."

Emery did exactly what the nurse said. She was so excited to get the chance to hold the baby but also worried because she was so small. The nurse layed the small baby with all of her wires on Emery's chest. Erin watched as her daughters face little up as soon as the baby touches her. She walked over to her daughters side and held the tiny baby's hand.

"You were never this small. When you were born you weighed six pounds nine ounces. You were so beautiful, still are." She said just as her phone rang.

Emery sat and rocked the baby girl. She sang to her and talked to her. The only thing that was missing was Tessa this was her baby and she wouldn't come do any of it. Emery knew something was wrong other than her just being tired.

"Hey little girl. I'm your aunt Emery. We are going to be best friends. Sorry your mommy isn't in here yet. She is just tired, she'll come see you soon. I have to go home for the night but I will be back tomorrow to see you I promise." She says kissing her head.

Erin came back in and gently grabbed the infants hand she softly kissed it and then rubbed her head.

"Ok I have to go. That was grandpa he needs help."

"Ok, I'm going to go buy some baby stuff because all the clothes she has are to small for little miss here."

"All the baby shower stuff is in the spare room. If Laura wants to take it home. I love you." Erin says kissing them both then leaving.

Emery motions the nurse over to them.

"As much as i want to stay here forever i have to leave. Got to go get stuff for her."

"That's fine. I'll take her from you."

"Thank you. Bye princess see you tomorrow."

Emery left and headed to Carter's to look for preemie clothes. Erin and Emery threw Tessa's baby shower in Chicago and she got a lot of nice stuff but nothing was for a preemie. She looked around and she found a lot of really cute stuff. She paid for everything and then headed home. When she got home she found Laura on the porch Emery just gave her Tessa's whole suit case because she never texted the things she needed. They talked for a little bit about the baby and Tessa's mood.

"Here I got her some clothes that will actually fit." She says handing her the bag.

"Tessa wants you to just bring the baby stuff tomorrow. She can't wear any of it yet."

Emery nodded her head and hugged Laura goodbye.

Erin and Jay didn't get home until after midnight and Emery was already asleep. She walked upstairs to check on her daughter. She opened the door and peaked in. She walked over to the bed and kissed Emery's head. Just as she was walking out she turned around and looked at her daughter one more time.

"I love you mom." She heard as she was shutting the door.

The next day Emery was so excited to get to the hospital she got up around nine, got ready and was out the door by ten. She walked right past the NICU on the way to Tessa's room so she peaked in to see the sweet baby. She was sleeping so soundly.

"I'll be right back."Emery whispered.

She walked down the hall and into Tessa's room. When she opened the door she was surprised to see an empty bed and all of her stuff was gone. She went out to the nurses desk to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Tessa Ford is?"

"She left against medical advice. Are you Emery Lindsay?"

"Yeah."

"She left this for you." She said handing her a closed envelope.

Emery walked quietly back to the NICU she asked the nurse to do the kangaroo care with the baby. She sat in the chair rocking back and forth. Well the baby slept she opened the letter and started reading.

"Emery, I know you believe I can do this but I can't. I talked with mom and dad they think its best I give her up. I had the nurse wheel me down to NICU last night. I saw you holding her and how happy you were. Mom brought a lawyer to the hospital and I signed away my rights and gave you guardianship of the baby. All the papers are legal and she is yours if you want her. I'm sorry."

Emery teared up as she kissed the sweet little girls head. She had no clue what she was going to do but all she knew was she wanted her mom.

"Can you take her for me real quick? I need to make a call." She says as tears stream down her face.

She went out in the hall and pressed her mothers number.

"Lindsay."

"Mom, I need you." She said very upset.

"Where are you baby?"

"The hospital with the baby."

"Ok let me tell grandpa and I'll be right there."

Emery went back and sat to rock the baby some more. It was an hour before Erin got there. Emery had just calmed down and when her mom walked in she lost it again. She didn't say a word she just handed her the papers. Erin read through them and she was astonished she never thought Tessa would do such a thing.

"I'll be right back." Erin said walking to the hall way.

She very angrily scrolled through her phone. She clicked Laura's number and waited for someone to answer.

"You need to call me back now. You can't just drop the baby off with my daughter." Erin said angrily.

Erin walked back into were her daughter was. She pulled up a chair next to Emery.

"What do you want to do?" Erin asks.

"She isn't even a day old yet and she's already been abandoned. She deserves a family, people who love her. So if it's ok with you I'd like to keep her. We have all the things we need for her. Please mom. I'll feed her."

"Emery, we can't..."

"Mom please."

"Let me finish. We can't keep her without naming her first."

"I guess that's something I get to do huh."

"Do you have one in mind?"

"Something with an E keep tradition you know."

"Sounds good. What about Elizabeth?"

"No she doesn't really look like an Elizabeth. Do you like Ericka?"

"No we know to many. Emma?"

"It's to common."

"I know, there was a name I had for you before I went with Emery."

"What is it?"

"Erialynn."

"It's perfect. Welcome to the family Erialynn Michelle Lindsay."

"Ok sweetie I have to get back to work."

"Mom, we still have to explain this to grandpa and dad."

"I'll bring them both by tonight after work. I love you."

"I love you too."

Emery stayed with Erialynn all day. She rocked her, changed her, and feed her. They took her off the oxygen around five o'clock that day and she was doing amazingly well. Emery finally worked up the courage to call her boyfriend.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, you want to come meet the baby."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Cody left straight from work and went to the hospital. Emery had told the nurse his name and that he was allowed to come in.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Ok, this is Erialynn."

"That's a beautiful name."

They both admired the baby for a short time and Emery prepared herself for a breakup.

"Listen there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok but can I hold her."

"You have to wash your hands first."

Cody went to wash his hands and then came back. Emery handed him the tiny little girl and she watched him bounce her. She got this image of a tiny little family in her mind but she felt like it was way to unrealistic but then again look at her family.

"Where's Tessa?"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth Emery broke down. Cody was really concerned he walked over and rubbed her back with one hand and held on to Erialynn with the other.

"Emery what happened?"

"She abandoned her, but not before she signed papers leaving her to me. I can't just give her to somebody who doesn't know her. I talked with my mom and we decided I'd keep her."

Cody didn't say anything he just looked at Emery then at the sleeping baby. It was quiet for awhile which felt like forever to Emery.

"I know you didn't sign up for this when we started dating. So if you want to leave I totally understand. She's my daughter now, I'm a mom."

"Erialynn I'm in love with your mommy and if its ok with you I'd like it if you ask her if I can be your dad. What do you think?" He says just as the baby lifts her arms to stretch.

"Cody what if it doesn't work out between us what are we going to do. I have to think about her its not just me anymore. I can't just have you in her life one minute and then gone the next."

"This is what I want to do, and I want to do it with you. If we break up I will still be her dad. I'll adopt her or whatever I need to do so she's ours."

Emery was taken a back by what she was hearing she was so happy that this was what he wanted and she didn't have to do it alone. Cody kissed her and they embraced in their new found family.

"I love you too." Emery said resting her head on his chest right next to the baby.

"I'm off for the rest of the night. So it's just me and my girls."

"My parents and grandfather are coming later. We have to explain to my dad and grandpa what's going on. Then mom needs to know you want to help me with her."

Erialynn was doing exceedingly well in just the few hours she'd been off the oxygen. They got to give her a bath, dress her, feed her, and then rock her to sleep. Visiting hours were over at eight but Emery begged her Uncle to get the nurses to give her a little more time so every one could come in and see the baby as they discussed things.

"Hey guys." Emery said softly.

"Hey how's it going kid?"

"Mom, told you didn't she?"

"Yeah, she told both of us."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been so sure about anything Pop's. Plus I've got a lot of help." She says smiling up at Cody.

"What's her name?"

"Erialynn Michelle Lindsay, I used grandma Camille's middle name I hope that's ok."

"Of course it's I hold her?" Voight asks.

"Here you go." she says handing her over.

"Hey, sweet pea I'm your grandpa." He says.

"No, you're her great grandpa." Erin says.

"So that makes Jay a grandpa." He says.

"Guys listen Cody is going to help me with the baby. He wants to adopt her so we can raise her together even if we break up he'll still be there. When I bring her home he's going to stay over to help." Emery said.

They all just looked at Cody who was standing behind Emery holding his ground. He became very uncomfortable but stood his ground as best he could. Everyone just looked at eachother but they agreed it wasn't the place or the time to discuss it.


End file.
